Guns and Love
by YummyDemiLovato
Summary: A new story. Alex Russo Lieutenant-Commander of the US military is injured but not physically by her career in the military. No it's emotional and mental. Mitchie Torres a detective for the FBI has Alex assigned to work with her. Will these two get along and find out a criminal story that was never expected. Femslash. Demena.
1. Lieutenant-Commander

**No copyright intended. Both shows belong to the owner(s) if I owned the, this would be a movie.**

**Guns and Love**

"Russo front and centre!" Admiral Shepard ordered as a young eighteen year old Alex Russo stepped forward, back straight, head held high as she was called forward.

**4 Years Later**

"Russo get your ass down here!" The Admiral shouted though the information centre. Calling on the Lieutenant-Commander. Alex Russo, the youngest Lieutenant-Commander in the US Marine Corps, swiftly walks over to her position beside her Commander, standing opposite the Admiral.

"Sir, what's the situation?" An eager Gunnery Chief asks wanting to get into some action for once.

"Calm down son, you're in the recon team. I want recon to scope out the area and check for any hostages. A distress call was picked up ten minutes ago. ETA is in five. Be prepared. Russo, I want you to sneak in if there are. Use stealth, we want these hostages alive they work for the FBI, so they're vital." The Admiral concludes his report before walking over to Alex and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You know this is dangerous. I'm not going to lie to you. I need you on your A game, are you sure you're healed?" He asks her, concerned over the previous injury she received.

"Sir I'm fine." Alex replies, never one for talking a lot. After getting to okay to leave and get ready she can't help but wonder why FBI agents have been taken hostage.

As Alex is putting her gear on and strapping her guns to her body, checking the ammunition and scopes of both guns, placing silencers on both.

"Lieutenant-Commander head to the cargo hold." Arrived Alex's cue to hurry along and make her way to the hold where the admiral and captain are standing. She snaps into a salute until told to be at ease.

"Recon team that set out have located that the complex is guarded but not heavily. There are three hostages are being held at the east side of the hold. Make your way there as quietly and swiftly as possible." Captain Anderson informs Alex as he hands her the plan of the complex and hands her an earpiece. "Just get the hostages out and to the safe zone here." He finishes as he points to an area south of the hostages position.

"Aye aye." Alex says before placing in her ear piece and setting out to the small complex. The small cramped area, gave Alex little room for error, large boxes stacked about, gave her excellent cover but it also gave the enemy a chance to be hidden. No lights in the vicinity apart from one near the front entrance away from the hostages. Walls around the complex have poles running across them, giving Alex a good chance to attack from above if she can get there.

"Lieutenant-Commander a small truck of men just arrived, no weapons." A crackle in Alex's ear informs her of a new problem she has.

Alex swiftly manoeuvres around some small crates, pressing her back to a large moving crate as she peers around the corner, scoping out more of the area, no guards on the right side of the building. Some patrolling the front of the entrance but mostly patrolling in the one area, in a rota. 'Piece of cake' Alex thinks to herself as she picks her first victim, standing far away from the group, close to Alex. She crouches and silently moves herself to just behind the man. Wrapping a toned slender arm around his neck and hitting the top of his head with force to knock him out for some time. She carefully pulls his limp body away and places him against a crate sitting down, so if anyone walked past they would miss him unless they carefully looked.

Checking for her next target Alex slowly moves to the left repeating the same action to the next guard. Just as the LC places the next guard down, a patrol walks around checking the perimeter. Silently moving behind the latter guard like a snake Alex picks him off easily. The first guards ear pick up a small muffle and turns around but sees nothing. He shrugs his should and takes a few steps before stopping and turning abruptly around searching for his partner. Little does he know as he takes his next step forward he's met with unconsciousness courtesy of Alex Russo.

"You've got five guards left. Two on your six o'clock the other four are with the three hostages." Another update arrives in Alex's ear hushed voices for precautions.

Alex quickly slips into the shadows and makes her way along towards the two guards slacking off their duties, talking about their sex life. The Lieutenant-Commander rolls her eyes and knocks the two men out with perfect precision. She never knew why they didn't ask her to join the Elite Stealth Squad; she was better in the shadows but could easily handle herself and a squad down on the frontlines.

Ignoring her thoughts, she climbs on top of a medium sized container mostly likely what the hostages were transported in. She quickly scans the area and pinpoints where the guards are in contrast to the hostages. The young LC realises all guards are situated in front of large crates. 'Why do they make it so easy?' she wonders to herself before slipping off the container and speedily making her way to the first concealed crate behind on guard. Performing a quick and silent takedown, Alex drags him behind the crate and propping his body up. Having a quick check of the hostages making sure they are unharmed, Alex quickly slinks around to the next guard and repeating the same action.

"Alex one more guard left, be careful, he's a big boy." The recon team's leader and Alex's best friend informs her. As she steps off the finish her job and free the hostages. As she approaches the man from behind a small snap appears from under her feet, Alex has no time to hide as the burly man spins around and charges right for Alex, knocking her into the air towards the hostages.

Landing with a thud Alex's vision is blurred from the force of the blow. The guard stomps over to her and picks her up by the neck one handed, his other hand landing blows everywhere visible on her body. Ribs, legs, arms, face all being assaulted by the man. He drops Alex to the ground, as she slumped onto him as a defence move. Fooling the man, she jumps up and quickly fires two shots, one in each leg, before delivering a swift kick to his head.

Limping over to the hostages she breaks the cuffs and directs them to the safe zone just in time before extra guards come over and start searching for the hostages and victims.

"LC are you okay?" The Lieutenant asks as she steps into the vehicle and winces in pain as she sits down.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes." She responds not wanting to discuss the pain she's currently in. Alex has a high pain tolerance, so most of the crew know when she is in pain, it must have been serious. Alex earned her rank though the devotion she has to her job, pushing through her physical and emotional barriers, proving she is capable of what she does. Her scarring moment was when she was leading a team through a battle and out of nowhere her team was engulfed in an explosion, most of them being burned and crawling out to only stop at Alex's shocked body. Those who survived only lasted another few minutes before a team of rebels running out from behind them and getting the surprise on Alex and her squad. The Battle of Rose was a terrible battle. Only one survived to tell the tale: Alex Russo.

"Russo, good work." The Captain says as he pipes up after the truck is a safe distance from any communication trackers. "We will bring you all back to HQ and inform the FBI we have recovered all of you. LC we'll get you patched up."

"Sir I'm fine no need." Alex says getting annoyed at being treated like she's got a broken leg.

"Nonsense I need our best in top shape that's you. You have been through a lot, just need to make sure nothing has crept back up." He concludes sternly putting an end to the conversation, turning his attention to inform base that they are returning.

Alex looks at the newly acquired passengers, scanning their appearance and possible roles. She looks at a small, thin man with no muscle. 'Analyser' she thinks to herself before looking at the next man. Wearing a blue shirt and a white overcoat was a dead giveaway. 'Scientist or medic, probably both when required' she thinks as she looks at the man before looking to the final passenger, a young woman. Similar features to Alex, but with black long hair and a small cleft chin and a toned body. 'Field agent or detective' she analyses before sitting back and closing her eyes as visions of her previous missions blurs into her brain and her injuries tingling under her body as the truck bounces over bumps and crevices in the ground.

...

When the truck pulls up the HQ, Alex jumps out quickly and snaps at attention as the Admiral stands in front of her. "At ease LC." He says making Alex relax and wince in pain as her ribs fire a pain up her left side. The recon squad jumps out repeating the same actions Alex did, followed by the three FBI members and the Captain.

"Status report." The Admiral asks the team as they stand in front of the man. A small medic tending to some cuts on the hostages.

"Hostages are safe, all guards knocked out, one had two rounds fired into a leg each. And LC well it looked rough." Joker informs the Admiral, always looking out for his best friend as he looks over to her leaning against the truck.

"Russo go get yourself checked over and we'll debrief these guys." The Admiral says, knowing Alex wouldn't deny his order. She nods and snaps to attention before leaving.

After being checked over and receiving that it was only a bruise, Alex walks to the gym and begins to let out some stress working on the boxing bag. As Alex looses herself in the workout, Mitchie Torres walks in, startling Alex.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to thank you for saving us." She rushes out looking down slightly afraid of what she seen the girl do a mere hour ago.

"Uh no problem." Alex says, before kneeling down and clutching her head, beginning to wince in pain. "G-Get the A-Admiral... Please!" She groans and begins to shout in pain, clutching even tighter at her head, eyes squeezed shut.

Mitchie runs through the area, shouting to ask where the Admiral is. After catching her breath when she finds him. "Alex she needs you, she's in pain. I don't know what's happening." She rushes out, following the Admiral after she had said Alex's name.

"Alex, talk to me." He pleads as he crouches down to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Get me the doctor now!" The Admiral orders to one of the marines standing watching Alex convulse in pain grabbing her head and screaming in agony. Moments later the doctor runs in and crouches down beside Alex as well. Opening a case with a syringe in it, with some fluid.

"Hold her still I need to calm her down with this." She explains to the Admiral as he places his hands on Alex's shoulders stilling her shaking and moving as the doctor places the syringe in a wrist, the fluids going into Alex's system. A few moments later she stops shaking and screaming in pain, only whimpers coming from a raspy throat, her hands slowly dropping to the side. Marines and soldiers of higher ranks all wide-eyed and shocked at what they witnessed. One of their strongest members in more agony than anyone could imagine.

"Alex what did you see?" The Admiral asks after a silence of a shaking Alex.

"War... Death... Anger." She whispers out still shaking, sweat running down her face. Mitchie standing with her hand cupped over her mouth in shock.

"Let's get you to the med bay, come on." He lifts her up and carries her out of the area and to the med bay. "Get your asses in gear and go to your stations!" He orders those who are standing staring at a vulnerable Lieutenant-Commander Alex Russo.

...

Groggily waking up Alex grabs her head, slowly opening her eyes, the room spinning about, her memory of what she went through burning in her brain again.

"Ah, you're awake. Go easy on yourself, the Admiral would like to talk to you, I'll go get him." The doctor says walking out of the room and back in no more than five seconds later she walks back in with the Admiral hot on her heels.

"Good to see you're awake. No buts on this, we need you to take a break, we've arranged for you to work with the FBI for a time, until we figure out how we can either get that out of your head, or we can ease the pain." He finishes and Alex goes to refuse but he gives her a stern look and she knows not to argue.

"Aye aye." She mumbles head down. He pats her shoulder before walking to door, stopping and turning around.

"We've arranged for you to work with Detective Torres. Go get your stuff packed, the FBI are sending a car for you." He finishes with a salute, it being returned by the LC before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

**NEW STORY! What do you all think? So review if you would please.**

**Thank you (:**


	2. FBI meets Military

Mitchie Torres a skilled twenty-three year old detective for the FBI. One of the best, she's brash and confident when working on the streets. But quiet and shy when in the office. Walking back and forth in her office, looking at paper work and old case files, she sips on her steaming hot coffee. Passing the time until a new case or call arrives and she's out there.

Usually, she's one hundred percent focused on her work, but today is different, today she can't keep her mind off what she witnessed forty-eight hours ago. A young woman, one of the toughest in the marines, was withering and screaming in pain, due to something inside her: in her head. 'I wonder what she's been through.' She ponders to herself as she finishes her cup of coffee and walks over to the window; she looks out into the bright and pulsing New York City. Remembering she was ecstatic when she was stationed here. Thinking about previous cases she's had to solve, involving murders, shootings, stolen goods and so much more, Mitchie runs a hand through her hair, stress always building on her since she joined only aged eighteen. Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the phone in her office.

"Detective Torres." She answers as protocol demands that all employees answer with their rank and surname.

"New case, you'll be briefed when you're there. Head to Central Park." After that the line goes dead. When this first happened with Mitchie she felt annoyed but after countless times of this happening she got used to the orders and cold voices in that come with the job. Grabbing her jacket, keys, phone, gun and badge she runs out the building and towards her car and making her way to her destination.

...

"Ah Mitchie, thanks for getting here quickly." A small man, that Mitchie has grown to become very fond of, says as he walks towards her taking his gloves off. Frank Word was the best coroner there was and Mitchie has met him nearly every case she's had.

"Hey Frank. What's the situation then?" Mitchie asks as she points to the blood on the bottom of his white overcoat.

"Ah male, Caucasian about thirty was stabbed and shot. But the shot was from a distance, we've analyzed the trajectory of the bullet and it would have come from the block of buildings south of his direction. The stab wound was from the front of him." He finishes as he and Mitchie walk over to a man with blood still seeping out of him.

"So this was a definitely planed. The stab would have been initiated first, to stop the sniper missing the clear shot, from back there. Do you have the bullet?" She asks after running through her options in her head first. Frank nods and hands her a clear baggie with a small bullet stained with blood. Putting on a synthetic glove, Mitchie picks the bullet up and examines it looking for any indication of what the make is.

"Curious it's a military style bullet. Look it's an armour piercing bullet." She shows Frank, his puzzled look matching Mitchie's. "Was he wearing armour?" She asks him as he walks over to the man and crouching down, placing gloves on.

"You got here just a few minutes after myself. I let the photographers take photos for evidence and I inspected his body. I've only removed the bullet." He informs her before gently turning the man onto his side, begin sure the knife does not move further in or pull out.

He slowly moves the man's shirt up and a bulletproof vest is visible, a small hole just to the left of his right kidney, is the evidence that we knew he was in danger.

"Protection. He must have been in a bad situation if he walks about with that under his shirt. I'll go check out the buildings and look for any sign that there was a set up used." Mitchie informs Frank and quickly walks to her car, not wanting to waste any time. As she starts her car up a call comes through.

"Detective Torres." Mitchie answers as she puts the hands free on and drives to the block of houses.

"Detective, send us your location and we'll send your partner out to you." Mitchie complies and informs the board of her location.

Getting out of her car Mitchie walks into the first of the buildings and goes to the front desk. "Detective Torres. FBI. Has anybody with large equipment been in here within the last five hours and just left?" She asks the pale, emotionless man at the desk. He shakes his head, expecting her to leave but she walks up the stairs and checks the windows to look at the angle of the building. 'Too tight an angle to get a direct hit' she thinks to herself and she turns on her heel and walks back out and into the next building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A small, older lady asks Mitchie as she walks up to the desk.

"Detective Torres, I work for the FBI," Mitchie begins showing her badge before continuing, "Has there been anybody with large equipment in here within the last five hours?" She asks again, silently praying for an answer.

"Come to think of it, there was a very sketchy looking person who just walked in carrying a large duffle bag. I think he went up the set of stairs." She informs Mitchie, who in turn thanks her and walks up the steps, taking two at a time. As she gets to the top of the stairs she notices a door at the far end, left open. Placing her hand on her gun, ready to take it out in an instant if needed, she slowly makes her way towards the door. Poking her head in, scanning the small room, Mitchie sees nobody in the room. Mitchie begins to inspect the room nothing out of place, nothing left in the room. As she walks over to the window, she notices a small round hole that has been precisely cut out of the window. Crouching down to inspect it even more it is the perfect size for the very tip of the sniper to situate, with the perfect angle to hit the target.

Whipping out her phone, Mitchie quickly calls the board informing them of what she found, they told her they'd get the police around and would cut off the room and do a thorough investigation. Hanging up, a small thud comes from the wardrobe and no later a man flies out and runs out of the room. Mitchie reacting quickly runs after him initiating a chase she hopes won't take a while. "Stop right there!" She shouts as he reaches the front door.

Stepping out of the cab Alex Russo stretches her arms and looks about a bustling New York City. Taking in her new surrounding, Alex thinks about why she is here, a new job and a new situation; working with a partner. A very attractive partner at that. As she looks towards a building she is met with a bad feeling and a female shouting at someone to stop. Not just any female, one of the hostages she rescued and her new partner. Her instincts kick in and she walks towards the building, sticking her leg out to trip the man. He falls but quickly recovers into a roll and keeps running. 'Shit that wasn't meant to happen' Alex thinks to herself as she runs off after her and realises Mitchie is by her side. The unknown man runs into an alley way and quickly begins climbing a ladder. Mitchie quickly follows up the ladder, while Alex takes a running jump towards the wall pushing off it and grabbing onto the bottom of the fire escape. Her muscles being put into action and the military training she always worked on helping her out in all situations. Jumping over the banister Alex runs up the fire escape, all while Mitchie Torres was climbing up the ladder as fast as possible, she was slightly stunned as she witnessed what Alex did, but continued with the chase.

As Alex reached the top of the fire escape she still had to get onto the roof and running inside the building would waste a lot of precious time. Noticing Mitchie was slightly down the ladder and the man had just got to the top. Alex sat on the railing of the fire escape and jumped from there to the ladder, stretching her arms out she grabbed onto the ladder, tightening her grip as her body continued its momentum and she swung to the side of the ladder. Positioning herself Alex quickly begins the climb of the ladder, Mitchie hot on her heels. The man they were chasing was not in sight, splitting up to search the roof Alex heads to the right and Mitchie to the left. Turning the corner carefully, Alex finds the area empty, until a loud yelp is heard from Mitchie's side of the building, Alex sticks her head out and sees the man running to this side of the building, he walks around the corner backwards, still watching out for Mitchie.

Alex hers the man let out a breath, and she raises an eyebrow at him, astonished he has not seen her. She decides to have some fun with this. She clears her throat and walks towards the man who swings a punch at her, but Alex grabs his hand, twists in his arm in a sickening angle, he drops onto his knees in pain. "Argh, let go of me!" He demands, Alex snorts out a laugh and adds a little more pressure to his arm. A few seconds later Mitchie appears with a small cut on her cheekbone, blood trickling down it. "Just let me go, fuck!" The man shouts again, aggravating Alex even more, so she adds more pressure onto his arm. He begins screaming in pain.

"If you don't shut up I'll break your arm in more ways than one." She warns him, his screaming turning into whimpers.

"Who are you?" Mitchie asks as she looks at the man, when he looks at her, he gets a smirk on his face as he recognises her.

"Ah Mitchie Torres, the FBI's local lesbian, pleasure." He says mustering up all the sarcasm he has when he mentions the word 'pleasure.' Mitchie sighs running a hand through her hair, casting a small glance to Alex to see her reaction, but her face remains neutral with a hint of pissed off.

"Look just tell me what I need to know and I won't let my partner here break your arm." She warns him, as she brings out her notebook and pen, she was glad she picked up when she left her car.

"Why don't you let me make your straight and then I'll tell you." He responds to her and winking at her. Mitchie rolls her eyes at the unattractive and unclean man in front of her. 'I never know why they think they can make me straight' she thinks to herself, before looking at Alex, a silent communication between them, as Alex looks at the man and then back to her, Mitchie nods to the wall.

Alex lifts the man up still with his arm in the sickening position and slams him into the wall, now facing Alex. "Tell her what she wants to know now." She tells him darkly, as he looks into her eyes he knows he needs to; her eyes hold a fire that he has never seen before, showing scars and pain of so many years.

"Uh m-my name is Ryder. Ryder Brown." He whimpers out and feels Alex loosen her grip, ever so slightly.

"Why were you hiding in the wardrobe?" Mitchie asks him after writing down his name and some characteristics about him.

"I-I heard you coming and I panicked." He replies and Alex rolls her eyes at his straight up lying. She notices Mitchie going to write that down.

"Don't write that," she says gaining a questioning look from Mitchie. "He's lying I can tell, his pupils are dilated, his palms are sweaty and there's a quaver in his voice." She informs her, as she does so the man becoming more nervous at the moment, knowing he's been caught. Alex directs her attention to Ryder now. "Tell her the damn truth or I will carry through with my threat." She says menacingly low.

Ryder opens and closes his mouth a few times, before looking down. As Mitchie taps her pen on her book Alex looks over at her, giving Ryder the best chance of escape he'll ever have. He wriggles free from Alex's grip and pushes past Mitchie, but Alex recovers quickly and grabs him roughly, dragging him back to the wall, placing a well placed punch to the side of his ear, making him drop to his knees. Grabbing his arm Alex places as much pressure possible, so it will be excruciating pain but it won't break. "Please stop!" He shouts again and giving Mitchie a pleading look. She looks up to Alex whose face is emotionless, showing no sympathy towards the man she could snap like a twig.

"Tell us the truth and she will not hurt you." She says forcefully, asserting her authority towards the man as she looks at him. He drops his head and goes limp.

"I was hired, I don't know who it was they kidnapped me a-and told me what to do and who the target was," Ryder pauses and Alex tilts his arm a little more. "They just paid me and pushed me outside." He finishes and Mitchie writes down everything.

"Okay, stand up now." She tells him and Alex begins to walk with him still in her hold towards the roof door and down the stairs. As they get to the second floor, Ryder kicks Alex's leg and runs down the stairs, a very angry Alex on his heels. His momentum carries him into a wall, giving Alex the perfect opportunity to catch him.

Mitchie is just walking around the corner, after she seen Alex running after Ryder. As she turns the corner, her ears are met with a sickening crack and a scream. 'We did warn him' she thinks, as she sees Ryder's arm bent in a ghastly way, tears running down his cheeks and a fuming Alex grabbing his good arm and yanking him up, her mumbling something about 'stupid idiots.' Mitchie chuckles before calling the police for a van so he can be taken downtown, for further questioning.

As the police put Ryder in the back of the van and slam the doors shut, Mitchie's phone goes and she sees it's Frank calling her. "Frank what's up?" She asks him, ignoring protocol since she's become close to the man; he's like a father to her.

"We've got the body in here and have identified him; can you come in and check this out before going to his house?" He asks her and she nods her head forgetting he can't see her.

"Sure, I'll head there the now, we found a guy in a wardrobe and he ran, but we got him. He also gained a broken arm." She chuckles into the phone.

"What do you mean 'we'? Do you have a partner now?" He asks her, becoming curious as to why she has a partner. Everybody knows that Mitchie and partners never work well.

"Yeah, her name's Alex. She's from the marines they stationed her here, with me until they figure something out." She informs him as she looks over at the brunette leaning against a lamp-post, looking up into the sky.

"Wow Mitchie, she sounds... Intimidating." Frank chuckles through the phone, making Mitchie nod in agreement.

"She is, but I don't know, she seems kind of lost as well..." Mitchie trails off, finding herself looking at the woman again. "Anyway, we'll be there as soon as possible, you know the traffic at this time." She complains, before hearing a chuckle and a 'bye' Mitchie hangs up and walks over to Alex.

"We're going to the coroner's office and checking out the body before going to the guy's house." Mitchie tells Alex, who's still calming down from Ryder ticking her off; she just nods and gets into Mitchie's car.

...

Alex walks up to the front door of the coroner's office, and holds the door open for Mitchie, who in return gives out a shy 'thank you' and walks into the building and is immediately hit with the squeaky clean smell and disinfectant, to cover up the smell of dead bodies. Thankfully the coroner's know how to keep the bodies from smelling as much as possible. And for that one thing Mitchie thanks the gods above for that reason.

"Frank Brown's room?" Mitchie asks the receptionist, Betty, who looks up from her computer and smiles at the familiar face.

"Honestly sweetie you ask every time you come in here." Betty chuckles before striking up a small conversation with Mitchie, before her eyes cast over to Alex, who is standing patiently behind Mitchie, hands clasped together behind her back, standing tall. Betty can tell a member of the military miles away. "So who is this lovely lady you've got with you Mitchie?" She winks at Mitchie who shakes her head and blushes.

"This is Alex, she's my new partner." She says looking at Betty and then to Alex. "Alex this is Betty, I've known her since I've met Frank." Mitchie informs Alex who give Betty a nod and a smile.

"It's nice to meet you hunny." She smiles at Alex, trying to get the girl to loosen up.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am." Alex responds, as polite as ever thanks to the military.

"Sweetie, you know where Frank's room is, head on in. It was nice to see you again." Betty says not wanting to hold up Mitchie and Alex from their case. Mitchie says 'see you later' while Alex just nods at the lady before holding the door open for Mitchie again.

"Mitchie good you're here." Frank says as he hears the door open, glancing up he sees Mitchie walk in, face scrunching up at the smell in the room, and another woman walk in who he presumes is Alex, he watches her expression remaining neutral as she looks at the body.

"Frank this is Alex my partner," she says to Frank introducing him and turns to Alex. "This is Frank, the coroner on all of my cases pretty much and he's like a father to me." She smiles up to Alex who gives a polite nod to Frank who returns one. 'Military people and their nods' he thinks to himself before ushering them to come closer and inspect the body.

"So what I've found out is that, the man here is James Styles. The stab wound was slightly below his right lung but above the stomach. As you know the bullet entered him at the back above his right kidney. So the bullet was right below the stab wound." He finishes and looks up at the two, Mitchie with a confused face but Alex's expression showing understanding.

"That is why it was almost instant death. The stab would have taken a lot out of him, but the bullet entering him forced the blood to seep out at front and back." She says, as she walks closer to the body, looking at the stab wound. "This would have actually cut the lung, but it's not noticeable. We were trained to do that, so it would deceive the enemy thinking they could carry on, but they were losing oxygen at a rapid rate." She finishes, stepping back hands clasping behind her back again.

Frank becomes astonished that she knew all of that and she knew something more about a topic he trained in. She was trained in killing, not examining bodies. He was utterly baffled. Mouth wide and his eyes scanning the body, checking if he had missed anything else; Frank was stumped

Mitchie giggles at Frank and looks at Alex. "Looks like you've left him speechless." She whispers to Alex, who remains looking at Frank, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Well I am trained in many things." She whispers back, finally looking into Mitchie's eyes. Holding warmth in a pair of eyes she hasn't seen in a very long time. She hasn't seen warmth like that since she was seventeen. As Mitchie is looking into Alex's eyes she becomes lost in them, seeing so many emotions hidden behind a wall: a wall of scars and pain. 'What has she been through?' Mitchie wonders to herself, before being interrupted by Frank clearing his throat to the young women.

"You have two options, you can either go check his house and talk to his family. Or you can go after the man who held the knife, before it was plunged into him. What one?" He asks Mitchie who knows her best option.

"We'll go after who had the knife. Because if we don't there's no way we'll know where he'll head. I'll get some officers to inform the family of James, and get them down to the station. We'll ask them questions then check his house for any evidence. Who had the knife?" Mitchie asks Frank who looks at the paper work and skims over it.

"Adam Benson." As he says that Alex's head snaps up and she walks over to him.

"Do you have any photo evidence of him?" She asks Frank who nods and turns over the page and shows Alex the photo. She sighs and drops her head, walking back over to Mitchie.

"You know him?" She asks placing a comforting hand on her arm. Alex nods and scuffs the floor with her shoes.

"He was my old trainer. He taught me half of everything I know." She tells Mitchie, whose eyes widen and she lets out a small 'oh' not knowing what to say to Alex.

**New chapter (: what do you all think? I'd appreciate reviews informing me of what you all think about this. It'll be a great help if you write what you think please.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	3. Bite

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them up! Hope you all like this story.**

"Well that's complicated things." Mitchie says as she looks at her partner. Her ruggedly beautiful, scarred partner.

Alex shakes her head at Mitchie's statement. "No he thinks he'll be able to beat me, but I'll use the old method of show one hand but hide the other." She explains as Mitchie's phone begins ringing in her pocket.

"Torres." She responds, shortening protocol. She's the only one who follows the protocol, so the board are very lenient on Mitchie. Also the fact she's one of the best is a big bonus as well.

"Bank robbery four blocks down from the coroners head there now. We believe it's linked to your case." The directors say, before cutting the line off.

"Frank we gotta go, we'll be back soon!" Mitchie rushes out, grabbing Alex's hand and running out towards her car. Just as Mitchie is about to get into the car her radio crackles in the car.

"You focus on that, I'll drive." Alex says quickly Mitchie complying jumps into the car and over into the passenger's seat. Alex closing the door, quickly and smoothly turning the car on and throwing it into first gear and speeding off to their destination.

"Ground to Torres, do you copy?" The team at the bank ask through the radio, Mitchie picks it up and quickly replies to them.

"Torres to ground team, I read you. What's the situation?" She asks, looking ahead out the window for any sign of disturbance.

"The robbers are armed and have gone to the roof, we believe they have parachutes, and are going to jump off and towards a safe zone for themselves." They inform the two girls in the car, making their way to the destination.

"Copy, do your best to keep them there." Mitchie replies, before placing the radio mic down onto its holder and looking over at Alex. Her face etched with concentration and determination. 'The military certainly did something strong to her' Mitchie thinks to herself.

As they arrive at the large twenty story building, Mitchie and Alex hop out of the car and immediately run towards the building. Inside they are met with civilians and workers. Most injured but every second has been shot dead. Cringing as she looks at the bodies of those who are dead Mitchie continues to make her way towards the back staircase, Alex ahead. 'I'm never getting used to seeing people dead' Mitchie thinks to herself although knowing Alex has seen worse and has probably been through much worse.

Sprinting up the stairs as fast as they can Mitchie and Alex reach the top of the building, stopping at the broken door before going out Alex and Mitchie stop to briefly catch their breath and discuss a plan.

"Hide, that's all you need to just hide and watch," Alex pauses, before thinking over her plan. "I'll slowly take out the guards, and then reach their leader. If my plan works he'll jump at the front of the building and the police will get him." Alex informs Mitchie, who nods along silently letting Alex know she's listening.

"Be careful." She warns Alex before slipping out the broken door, Alex following her and turning in the opposite direction.

Mitchie crouches down, pressing her back against the wall. Turning her head so she can see around the corner, just in time to see Alex wrap her arms around the first guard, whispering something into his ear, he points towards a large, well built man at the edge of the building. Alex quickly kicks the back of the man's legs, forcing him onto his knees as she throws a strong punch to his head. 'Did she just knock him out by a punch?' Mitchie thinks to herself shocked that she can do that.

She carefully watches Alex sneak over to the next guard repeating the same process to knock him out. Mitchie becoming fascinated by the way Alex moves, the way she flows about the ground, like a predator stalking its next meal. Mitchie does not realise a gun is trained on her head, that the leader of the group, the man they're searching for is behind her.

"Stand up now, and if you signal her, you won't live to see her reaction." He warns her, grabbing her arm, yanking her up to a standing position. Placing the gun to her temple and pushing her towards Alex, who is 'taking care' of the last guard. She quickly realises that the leader has gone, whipping around quickly she sees a distressed Mitchie being held by the hair a gun at her head by one man she had respect for.

"Why?" She simply asks him, staring into his eyes, into his dark soul.

"The military don't understand power. They don't understand how to use talent. Think about it Alex with what you know, you could go anywhere and do what you want. Make a difference." Adam says yanking at Mitchie's hair when mentioning 'power' sickly smiling at her whimpers.

"The military does make a difference, by saving lives. By using the best they have." Alex says darkly towards the man. Anger rising inside her.

"You're getting angry Alex," Adam says as he begins backing up with Mitchie as Alex slowly takes steps towards him, staring him down. "I always told you, your anger destroys who you are. Who are you now Alex? Huh, tell me has the military helped you at all?" He goads at her, knowing her fuse is short and Alex's weakness is her anger.

"That's where you're wrong, you've changed." She spits back at him anger seeping slowly out of her body, clenching and unclenching her fists. She takes a dangerous step towards Adam.

Not expecting Alex to step forwards again, he quickly aims his gun at Alex, giving Mitchie a clear shot to kick the gun out of his hands and fight her way out of his grasp. "Damn it Russo!" He shouts, before punching Mitchie as Alex runs towards him, connecting a strong fist to his face, stumbling back from shock Adam grasps his cheek, before snapping his towards Alex. Looking at her with death in his eyes, he grabs her small body and throws her towards the edge of the roof, above the many police cars. He quickly walks over to the dazed Lieutenant-Commander, picking her up by her feet, dangling her over the edge of the roof, above the welcoming arms of death.

"You know, I thought you were scarred when you joined the military, but I was wrong. You were strong; but something during your career broke you Alex. Was it the rejection? Was it the missions? Was it the team you got killed?" He asks her, loosening his grip after every question.

"Stop!" Mitchie shouts, aiming the gun on Adam's head as she slowly makes her way towards him.

He sighs before looking back at Alex, still seeing the young girl he trained, the young girl that was broken for an unknown reason. "You were my favourite student, but things must end. Shame really. You two would have made an excellent couple." He says before letting Alex go, letting her fall towards the concrete ground.

"NO!" Mitchie screams before shooting two rounds into Adam's legs, making him drop to the ground, before Mitchie kicks him in the head, watching his eyes roll and his body limping to the ground. Silent tears running down her face, Mitchie goes to call for assistance, but stops as a loud whirring noise fills her ear, her vision catching up as a helicopter flies up and onto the helipad on the building. Three big burly men walk out followed by a female.

"Yeah, that's him," Alex Russo says, walking onto the roof and connecting eyes with a teary eyed Mitchie Torres. "Hope you kicked him for me, I was uh, temporarily unavailable." She jokes before extending a hand to her partner.

"How?" She asks, dumbfounded by the girl standing in front of her. Alex just smiles and taps her head.

"You saved me, your scream alerted an officer that was standing at a broken window. Thankfully these windows have railings, or else he would have been falling with me." She chuckles before smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Oh, good. We should go back and see Frank for the address of James." Mitchie says before walking past Alex and to the stairs. She stops and turns around looking at the woman she hardly knows but finds herself wanting to know more, staring out at New York City, the sun hitting her creating the look that she is just a silhouette.

...

Arriving back at the coroner's Mitchie and Alex make a short trip to talk to Frank about James and obtaining the address of the man.

Upon arrival the house looks completely normal, but it's what's on the inside that counts. Knocking on the door Mitchie waits for an answer, as Alex peeks her head to look into the window hoping for a life sign, but nothing appears.

"I don't think anybody's in Mitch." Alex says, subconsciously giving the nickname to Mitchie; however Mitchie notices it, she just smiles and nods. Slowly turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, to reveal the carnage in the house. Mitchie lets out a gasp as she sees blood stains on the floor and on the furniture. Alex places her hand on Mitchie's arm, stopping her from walking in. "Don't go in." She says.

"Why?" Mitchie asks, not liking the tense vibe in the area. Before Alex can respond a snarling comes from inside the house and a large, shaggy black dog runs out and jumps at them, and just in time Alex pushes Mitchie away, the dog biting Alex's thigh. Before running out of the house and away from the girls.

"Shit..." Alex mumbles to herself, limping over to check if Mitchie is okay. "Are you alright?" Alex asks, extending a strong hand to Mitchie.

"Yeah, thanks. We should probably go get that checked out." Mitchie says as her eyes cast downwards to the bite from the dog, the edges turning slowly red.

"I'll be fine, let's just check this house out first." Alex says, nodding her head in the direction of the house. Going in first Alex looks around the small house, no sign of forced entry but the inside looks like a tornado blew through the house. Creeping in after, Mitchie begins to feel her palms getting clammy and her brow forming small sweat beads, Mitchie Torres was nervous on a mission for the first time.

"Alex, look at this." Mitchie says as they walk past what should be a large bare wall however a message is written on it. "'I warned you before. Mixing in with my business means consequences. Time for you to pay.' Alex..." Mitchie trails off before turning her head to look at Alex. Mitchie's eyes widen before letting out a loud gasp as a man jumps out from behind Alex, smashing her face into the wall, part of the wall breaking at Alex's forehead.

Grunting in response Alex quickly grabs the man and gives him the same treatment, before Mitchie places cuffs on him, kindly given to her by a police officer, noticing she didn't have any.

"Who are you?" Mitchie asks the man as Alex moves him up into a sitting position, before guiding him into a standing position. Mitchie realising Alex's nose is in a much worse condition than the unknown man.

Getting no reply Mitchie and Alex call for a police car to take the man to the station. Turning to Alex, Mitchie looks at her feeling sorry that she's not injured compared to the raven haired girl. "Let's go get you all cleaned up, well go see Medic Justin." She says walking with Alex to their car.

...

Arriving at the medic centre and bloodied and limping Alex Russo walks in with Mitchie Torres, supporting her as best as she can.

"Hey can we see Justin?" Mitchie asks as she gets to the front desk, flashing her badge, gaining instant access Mitchie walks with Alex to a man about twenty seven, tall and dark hair. He turns around and his eyes almost fall out of their sockets.

"A-Alex?" He stutters, asking the injured girl, a large part hoping it is not her. But his hopes are cut short by the girl lifting her head and looking at the boy, her eyes scrunching in confusion before turning to realisation.

"Yeah." She responds nonchalantly, leaning more on Mitchie her eyes drooping and her face turning paler.

"How do you know each other?" Mitchie asks, wanting to know the answer but stopping any answer remembering Alex's current state. "Never mind." She says before walking into a different room with Alex, arranging to receive another medic. Not liking the strong atmosphere between the two.

...

After being patched up, Alex was back up and feeling better. The dog bite was checked for any infection, she was also given a vaccine in case of any virus that was missed. Her nose was cleaned and put back in place quickly without any anaesthetics. As the two girls were walking out of the medical room they are stopped.

"Wait, why are you here? And why did you come in almost dying?" Justin rushes out, standing in front of the girls and folding his arms.

"None of your business." She tells him, looking into his eyes and not seeing the boy she used to know. She sees a changed man, who never had a thought about her. Before he can reply a loud voice comes from behind the girls.

"Lieutenant-Commander? Is that you?" The voice shout, Alex turning around and a smile gracing her features as she sees her best friend walk through the halls.

"Joker! What are you doing here?" She asks him as she gives him a hug. He shrugs and points at the bandage around his leg.

"A rouge machine decided to shoot me in the leg." He chuckles, Alex knowing he is never one to complain about injuries laughs with him. Smiling for the first time in a while.

A small beeping emitting from Joker's cargo pants cuts their conversation short as he declares he needs to leave. He's heading out to Iceland for a small training exercise.

Alex chuckles, knowing he complains about the cold. "Alright, take care of yourself." She says giving him a small hug; he quickly salutes her as she returns it with a smile.

Watching the whole scene Justin Russo is in shock. His younger, failing, sarcastic little sister is in the marines and is almost a Commander. He's baffled that she is the same girl he knew all too long ago.

"Wh... How... You're a marine?" He splutters out, eyes wide yet again. Alex nods, her smile evaporated from her face once she turned around. "Cut the bullshit what's going on why are you pretending? To get me to like you again?" He asks, shocking Mitchie and creating a very angry Alex Russo.

"No I'm not pretending. Why would I pretend about something like that? And I most certainly don't want someone, who walked out on me, to like me again. So Justin, fuck you." She says venom lacing her words as she storms out of the medical centre and into the crisp New York air.

Mitchie looks at Justin before the back of Alex bemused as to what happened, but knowing the boy would never tell her she walks out after her partner. A partner she was becoming oddly fond of.

**Okay new chapter. What do you all think? Tell me in a review and I'll be very thankful. **

**Thanks guys! **


	4. Another Happening

Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres call it a night and head back to Mitchie's apartment. As they walk into the elevator and head to floor eleven, Alex looks over Mitchie's appearance, taking note of the girl's curves, her breathtaking eyes and those little freckles that are barely noticeable. Alex smiles at the small wonder that is always visible in Mitchie's eyes. Those eyes that can hold so many emotions in one glance, the eyes she can see happiness behind the walls.

After her extensive look at Mitchie's appearance, the elevator doors open and Alex follows Mitchie towards her apartment room. Wincing slightly at the fresh injury she has Alex does her best to distract herself from the pain, focusing on something different her eyes drift to Mitchie a few feet in front of her. Alex's eyes inching downwards with every step she takes.

The girl a few feet ahead of her is in deep thought about one person, who is currently behind her staring at her. Mitchie is thinking about Alex and her past. Why Justin was so forceful and aggravated Alex? What has she been through in the military? Why did she join the military? So many questions running through her mind, a mind that is usually deadly focused on her job always thinking about the case. But this case is different, it feels different. Something big will be uncovered and Mitchie for once doesn't know if she's up for it, if she is capable of completing the case. So far she chased a man with Alex up and onto a roof, got him arrested with Alex, stopped a bank robbery with Alex, watched Alex almost fall to her death and so much more in one day all involving Alex. This case was certainly different.

Lost in thought Mitchie doesn't realise she abruptly stopped in front of her apartment door, while Alex lost in thought as well, stumbles into her knocking Mitchie down and falling on top of her. Opening her eyes, Alex is automatically drawn to the lighter shade of brown orbs staring back at her. Subconsciously licking her lips, Alex looks between Mitchie's eyes and parted lips. The thought of just tasting them, almost made Alex forget about their situation, slowly she breaks eye contact and steadily stands back up and extending her hand. Alex's cheeks turning a slight tinge of pink as Mitchie accepts and has a confused look crossing her face, eyebrows furrowing as she puts the key in the lock and turns it.

After getting home and ready to relax Mitchie thinks back to the very small intimate moment the two girls shared. 'Was she going to kiss me?' Mitchie wonders as she walks into the kitchen and makes dinner for both girls. Shaking the thought from her head she looks over to Alex. The rugged woman staring out of the window, her eyes lost, looking out to a night-time New York City pulsing with just as much energy as it did during the day.

Looking over the unknown terrain, Alex feels out of place without her uniform, without an Admiral or Commander. She doesn't feel that she is worthy of her position as Lieutenant-Commander. Alex Russo never feels this hopeless. It's something she has drilled into herself for so long. From aged sixteen, she became stronger and built up walls that were impenetrable. Nobody sees the real Alex Russo, the Alex who has gone through too much shit to handle, the Alex that hated her life. A small cough, brings Alex back to the present time, forcing back any tears that were visible she turns to face a make-up free, hair up Mitchie Torres. To say she was breathtaking was an understatement.

"I've made dinner." Mitchie smiles at Alex, who returns one and slowly walks towards the woman, feeling slightly awkward in her apartment.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here? I can stay somewhere else if it's a bother." Alex informs her as they sit down opposite each other.

"Alex it's no problem really." She smiles at Alex who looks down at the dinner then back up to Mitchie. Silently asking if she says grace or something, she shakes her head and begins to dig into her food, Alex doing the same. Glad to have some food.

...

"Alex, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Mitchie says looking at the woman dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts. Mitchie wearing the same but some boy shorts.

"Yeah I'm sure. That's your bed, not mine I don't want to intrude. Besides this is comfier than most places I've had to sleep." She chuckles before looking over at Mitchie, quickly scanning her toned legs, feeling her mouth water at the sight. Tearing her eyes away Alex looks back to the couch and feels content in the apartment. "Go get some sleep." Alex smiles at Mitchie who nods and gives out a quiet 'goodnight' which is happily returned.

Groaning from a noise, Mitchie rolls over and looks at her clock, reading 4:15AM. She groans and rolls back over and pulls the covers closer to her. Not even a few minutes later the noise happens again, but louder and clearer. Snapping up to attention and looking about, Mitchie slowly climbs out of bed and towards her door. On red alert in case of any danger she slowly opens the door, wincing at its creaking noises. But she stops wincing at the noise of the door and winces at the painful scream and whimper, realisation hitting Mitchie like a truck she runs over to the couch and sees Alex wrapped up in a ball, the covers holding her tight in her place, her hands clamping down on her head and her face etched with excruciating pain.

"A-Alex?" Mitchie asks, slowly bringing her hand out to place it on her shoulder. Rubbing her arm comfortingly, as Alex continues to whimper, but is cut short but another shout and a scream as she grabs the pillow and holds onto it for dear life. Panicking slightly Mitchie runs to her phone and dials the HQ number. "Hello it's Detective Torres; can you please link me to Admiral Shepard?" She asks her voice hopeful and her fingers crossed. A small confirmation is all she needs to let the breath she was holding out.

"Admiral Shepard here." She hears the deep voice come through the speaker and she looks over to Alex who lets out another scream. "Is that Russo in the back there?" He rushes out the urgency in his voice.

"Yes sir, she's been doing that for about half an hour and I have no idea what to do." She informs the man as she looks at Alex, sympathy and wonder coursing through Mitchie's veins as she looks at the broken marine.

"I know this is no help but it's the only way. Just let her be. If you talk to her it just makes it worse. I know it'll be hard but after time she'll explain it to you." He informs Mitchie, who nods along with everything he says.

"Okay thank you Admiral." She says through the phone before another scream rips through the room and Mitchie begins to panic again. He says a quick goodbye and Mitchie hangs up the phone, looking at Alex whimpering, sweating and shaking. So many thoughts running through Mitchie's mind but the main one is 'why Alex?'

...

An hour passes by and Alex's screaming has subsided; only little whimpers escape her throat and the sweat still running on her forehead and down her face onto her neck. Sitting beside her on a chair is a sleepy Mitchie, every once in a while gently wiping away the sweat on Alex's face, whispering sweet and soothing words to her. After another hour Alex slowly stops whimpering and sweating, her eyes slowly opening to see a sleeping Mitchie on a chair beside her, holding a towel loosely in her hand and an untouched glass of water on the coffee table. Slowly rubbing her eyes and sitting up, Alex looks over to Mitchie and guilt washes over her. She kept her awake and must have made her worry. 'Fuck' Alex thinks as she gets annoyed at herself for not being able to stop what's in her head.

"Mmm... Hey." Mitchie yawns as her eyes flutter open and the sunlight hitting the side of her face perfectly.

"Hey how are you?" Alex asks her as her eyes wander down to the small noticeable skin showing as Mitchie's top rides up as she stretches.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asks the brunette with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "But I'm okay." Mitchie tells her sensing the concern stirring inside of Alex.

"Sorry, you had to witness uh... that." She mumbles out looking at the now interesting floor, pondering the idea of telling Mitchie what happened in her life, but deciding against it, fear winning in Alex's heart.

"It scared me I'll admit. But you can tell me what happened when you're ready." She says while walking over to the coffee pot and turning it on, before floating over to the radio and tuning it.

"It's more or less everything from when I was sixteen till now." Alex says, still looking at the floor and scuffing her bare feet over the rug. Mitchie looks over to Alex, seeing a side that she thought never existed: a shy side.

"Like I said you can tell me when you're ready." She smiles to her as she walks over to Alex and extends her hand to her, helping her up and catching a glimpse of her toned stomach. Wondering what it looks like tensed. 'No, Mitchie stop!' She mentally scolds herself as she lets Alex wonder to the bathroom, while Mitchie walks into her en-suite.

As both girls sit down with their breakfast and make small talk, the radio crackles and Mitchie's phone begins ringing. Looking at the caller ID her eyebrows furrow and she answers the phone.

"Detective Torres." She answers the phone and looking over to her coffee, just wanting to finish it.

"Frank needs you to see him, says it's urgent. Leave ASAP Torres." The line goes dead and Mitchie groans, before looking over to Alex who is putting on her shoes and grabbing two jackets.

"Here, it'll be cold since it's the middle of autumn. And I'll buy you a coffee later." She smiles at the girl before walking over and grabbing her wallet and phone. Mitchie doing the same, grabbing her phone, wallet, keys, cuffs and ID.

"Thanks but you really don't need to." She tells the taller woman as they step out of Mitchie's apartment and head for the stairs.

"Nonsense, I probably was a nuisance last night anyway, so it's no problem." She holds the door open for Mitchie as they walk down eleven flights of stairs and walking into the car park. Nodding at the kind gesture Mitchie gets into her car and driving off to the coroner's office.

...

"Mitchie you're here brilliant. Alex nice to see you again. Now down to why you're here, I got another body. And we've got a trace of semen belonging to a, Michael Watson." He informs the two girls, who nod ever few words. "Witnesses tell me this girl was a very kind and quiet girl. A mailman found her dead behind a car last night; we've run tests which confirm what's visible." He tells them as he shows the scans of the body they have. "She was beaten and raped at separate times. Died to loss of blood, so the possibilities to how she died are endless." Frank blabbers on, walking round to the two girls and he shows them a picture of Michael.

"He is well known and is a very good friend to one Ryder Brown. That's why we called you two; this could be linked to your case." He tells the women and informs them of his home address.

Walking out with new information Mitchie looks over to Alex. "So raid his house or sneak in?" She questions with a smirk, a similar smirk crossing Alex's face.

"Raid it, let's give him a surprise." She chuckles as they get in the car and head off to the man's house. Driving off to the small neighbourhood and towards the end of the street the two girls look at the houses, all of them full and bursting with life.

Stepping out of the car and walking towards the isolated house, Mitchie slowly pulls her gun out as Alex does the same with the one she found in Mitchie's car. Before they reached the front door, Alex places her hand on Mitchie's shoulder, pressing her body into Mitchie's side, bringing her mouth close to her ear. "I'll go round the back, be careful." She whispers into her ear, Alex's mouth brushing against Mitchie's ear, before slinking away to the back of the house, leaving a stunned and slightly turned on Mitchie. Shaking away all of those thoughts Mitchie slowly opens the front door, before she hears a loud bang from the back of the house signalling Alex's arrival, repeating the same process Mitchie raises her gun up checking the corners.

After checking the ground floor Mitchie and Alex head upstairs, Alex first subconsciously protecting Mitchie. As they get to the last room Alex is rammed into the wall and is almost knocked out but she recovers quickly to tackle the man down before he reaches Mitchie, who is terrified but covers it well. Grunting as he takes blows the man gives up and Mitchie wastes no time in cuffing him and Alex yanking him up.

"Give us your name and I won't do something I'll regret." Alex says in his ear, doing her best not to scream in his ear. He doesn't respond, so Alex being the marine she is slams his face against the wall and jerking it back, he begins screaming out in pain as his nose breaks. "What did I just say? I'll have no mercy for breaking every bone in your body, just like you had no mercy for that young girl." She says deadly low anger lacing her voice. He drops his head and nods.

"Michael Watson, that's my name." He mummers out still looking down, Alex chuckles, and a disgusted look crosses her face.

"I know." She says the disgust evident in her voice as she walks down the stairs with the man in front of her as Mitchie calls for a police car, one arriving a few minutes later.

Alex lets go of the man and quickly turns around walking towards Mitchie who is glaring at Michael. His eyes glued to Alex's behind even as he gets in the car he positions himself so he can still stare. "Are you okay Alex?" Mitchie asks noticing the girl holding her hip.

"Yeah, my hip just hit the wall when he rammed into me. Should we check his house out?" She asks the detective with a raised eyebrow, still not used to investigating after catching the criminal. Usually she just catches them and leaves the searching for others. She was always told that it's for her own good and she can rest. Alex never believed that, she just believed that she had orders and she did the precisely. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Uh no, I think these guys are gonna do that, why don't we head to where the girl was found?" She offers an idea to which Alex agrees and walks with Mitchie to her car a small smile on her face as she begins to enjoy spending all the time with Mitchie.

"Hey how about I buy that coffee, I remember a small coffee shop just at the end of this street." Alex points out to Mitchie the small oncoming coffee shop. Mitchie chuckles before pulling over and turning the engine off. She nods and steps out of the car, waiting for Alex before walking with her into the shop.

"Hey, what can I get for ya'll?" The cashier asks as the two women walk up to the desk and look at the menu. Alex spots what she wants and waits on Mitchie deciding.

"Can I get a medium cappuccino and a brownie please, Mitch what are you wanting?" She quietly asks the beautiful girl beside her, who looks up at her a smile on her face and a barely noticeable red tint on her cheeks.

"The same please." Mitchie says to the cashier who looks at the two girls and quickly punches in the order.

"That'll be $12.15 please." She tells the ladies and Alex who whips out her wallet in record time hands her a twenty while Mitchie stands there with her mouth open.

"Alex you're not paying for it all let me pay half." She whines to the marine who just chuckles and shakes her head, gently pushing Mitchie's hands down and closing her wallet. A few minutes pass and their order is ready.

"Thank you," Alex says to the cashier before turning to Mitchie. "One cappuccino for a beautiful lady." Alex smiles at the blush that creeps on Mitchie's face before handing her the hot drink.

"Thanks Lex." Mitchie lets out quietly, sipping on her coffee, looking at Alex over the lid; she smiles and slowly hides her face behind the cup. Chuckling Alex holds the door open for Mitchie before following her out towards the car and back to the case. 'It was nice to act like we weren't on a job' Alex thinks to herself not knowing Mitchie has the same thoughts.

...

Arriving at the scene where the girl was found a lot of commotion was happening, confusing Alex, but was a normal day to Mitchie. "What's going on?" Alex quizzes her curiosity getting the better of her as she sees photographers, police officers, detectives and a large man in a suit.

"Just everyone chipping in for their..." Mitchie trails off and her eyes widening. "Oh god no." She groans placing her head in her hands and groaning again.

"What is it?" Alex asks getting more confused by the minute.

"See the man in the suit. He's my boss and he's also my dad." She looks at Alex the colour drained from her face as she takes in the appearance of the large and intimidating man. She rarely gets intimidated, but something about him being Mitchie's father just makes it worse.

"Well, uh I can see where you get your uh...uhm...job from?" Alex says more of a question, trying to find a resemblance but failing miserably. Mitchie smiles at the attempt, before opening her car door and walking out Alex following suit, just like orders.

"Detective glad you could come." The man says his deep voice rumbling from his throat as he looks at Mitchie, like he'd strangle her. Before his attention turns to Alex, his cold, blue eyes meeting her determined, steeled brown eyes. "You are?" He asks looking at the young woman.

"Lieutenant-Commander Alex Russo of the US Marines Sir." She informs him without missing a beat, giving him a small nod as a sign of respect.

"Tell me Lieutenant-Commander," he begins sarcasm lacing his voice as he looks at Alex. "Why are you here?" He asks the girl standing beside his 'daughter'.

"Well, how do I put this kindly? My head is fucked up and I've been asked to help Mitchie out until scientists figure out how to help me." She chuckles at the man's face as he looks at the girl, thinking he could snap he like a twig but he'd be mistaken, very mistaken.

"Anyway Detective are you doing okay with your... Company?" He paused, thinking of the correct word to describe Alex. Mitchie looks at him with a raised eyebrow, questioning the way he's talking to Alex.

"Perfectly, Alex has probably saved me countless times and she's amazing at what she does." Mitchie says, feeling Alex's eyes and smile on her. "And I'd watch your tone when you're talking to her, because in reality she is in a higher position than you." Mitchie smirks at her father before talking Alex's hand and walking away from him.

"You two seem like a happy family?" Alex questions with a smile nudging Mitchie's shoulder not letting go of her hand.

"Yeah well when your father kicks you out a seventeen it's always great to see him." Mitchie says nervously, fiddling with Alex's fingers in her hand, slowing their walk and eventually stopping. Concerned Alex takes both of Mitchie hands in hers and smiles at her.

"You don't have to tell me know, but he lost an amazing daughter." Alex tells her, looking into Mitchie's eyes and seeing the hurt in them from letting out a small piece of personal information.

"Sorry you must think I'm pathetic." She sniffles, wiping away the tears that were filling her eyes. Alex shakes her head and prepares herself to finally let someone in.

"No, because the same thing happened to me." She tells Mitchie, no emotion in her voice just like she'd trained herself, no emotion when it comes to her family. Or what should be her family.

**Okay guys hope you like this chapter. Now I'm going on holiday from the 10****th**** until the 24****th****, so that'll give you all time for ideas in reviews! Unless you have any now, then tell me. I know where I want this to go (: So review please and I'll be very grateful. If I get LOADS of reviews I may update before I go, but that's only if you all review once you've read this. Even if it's anon :D **

**Thank you guys!**


	5. Opening Up?

**Sorry for the wait so I hope it's worth it. Also as you can see changed my pen name from "Demena-Nerd" to my twitter name: YummyDemiLovato. So come and follow me (: Enjoy.**

At the crime scene Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres stand facing each other. Confessing a private matter to Mitchie scared Alex, she is never one to trust easily. Her life has consisted of liars, fakes and an ugly family life. When Alex was just shy of sixteen she wanted to leave and run away. She always had respect for those in the military and police, fire and ambulance services. Even though, she never showed that part of her to anyone.

Mitchie had a different family life.

She grew up respecting and watching the police work; she watched her father put a badge on his chest and strap a gun to his hip every morning, never knowing what he was doing that day and if she would see him again. With no mother to comfort her Mitchie had to become an independent woman. Mitchie began to become more interested in the police and investigation work as she got older. Her uncle was a fitness trainer, always working with his brother and improving his health, Mitchie's own physical and mental conditions were always in tip top shape. Running with her father and passing school with top grades she knew what she wanted and who she was. Something her family never, ever wanted from their child.

"Uh... We should look about for evidence." Alex coughs and breaks the intense eye contact between her and Mitchie, who nods in agreement. Each woman walking to either side of the alleyway beginning a search for any type of evidence, all the while they were stealing little glances at each other then and now. Not understanding why but going along with the feeling that they got with it.

An hour later Alex finds herself at the end of the alley, upon finding a dumpster, she notices a small splash of blood on the object. Slowly opening it up, she's met with the stench that follows rotting. Grimacing at the foul smell and sight of the man in the dumpster. Looking at the man with dried blood on his forehead, white face and two holes in the man's face, Alex is reminded of a sight she never wanted to experience again. The memory becoming fresh in her mind, she drops onto her knees clenching at her head and a shrill scream of pain bubbles up from her throat, tearing through the alleyway. Upon hearing the scream Mitchie springs up into action and sprints towards the fallen Lieutenant-Commander.

Grabbing the attention of all the police officers and surrounding public, including a detective that is growing important to her, Alex is screaming in pain. "Alex! Uh, just breathe okay. Everything is okay." Mitchie says as she dropped to her knees beside Alex and looked at the woman, wondering when she will know what is going on inside of her head. Slowly rubbing Alex' forearm soothingly, Mitchie continues to talk and reassure Alex, calming her down ever so slightly. The other officers on duty grimace at every scream, every painful noise that comes from the LC, while many of the public began to back away, some covering their children's ears and eyes. Ever so slowly Alex's screams and whimpers of pain subside and she slowly collapses into Mitchie's arms, silent tears streaming down her face, while Mitchie begins to whisper comforting words to the young woman.

Mitchie's father slowly walks over to the atmosphere, cautiously watching Alex and Mitchie interact with each other. Taking note of Mitchie's sad eyes, Alex's hand having a vice like grip on his daughter's jacket and the close proximity they have with each other. With no emotion crossing his face he grabs Alex by the collar of her jacket, pulling her up and away from Mitchie. Pushing the middle Russo child to the dumpster and forcing her to look at the deceased man. Ignoring all pleas from Alex and Mitchie, he leans down to Alex's level. "Look at him..." He whispers into her ear, gaining his predicted response: Alex following the order and doing so. Beginning to shake and more tears to spill over her lids she stares at the scruffy deceased man, taking note of the torn clothes as if he was attacked before dying. But Alex's trained eyes quickly notice the small gun begin held loosely in the man's hand. Alex points at the gun, closing her eyes as if ridding the man from her head, but knowing it's there forever. Mitchie's father follows where Alex is pointing, he lets go of his grip of Alex and goes to inspect the gun. Alex stumbles back into the warm body of Mitchie Torres.

Holding Alex close to her body Mitchie begins to walk over to her car, knowing Alex needs a rest. "Hey, why don't we go home and relax. These guys can handle the rest." Mitchie says quietly to Alex, whose eyes begin to droop of tiredness from the tears that spilled over her eyes. Mitchie carefully helps Alex into her car, being gentle, as if Alex was glass ready to shatter into a million untraceable pieces. Mitchie's mind wandering as she drove back to her apartment, her mind racing with different reasons behind the sleeping woman beside her. The woman who was thrust into her life within a snap, but Mitchie was glad that fate played that card. She doesn't truly know Alex but she knows that she wants to learn more.

"Max..." Alex mumbles out from her slumber in Mitchie's car. As she stops at a red light she shifts to be able to keep an eye on the lights but also to check up on Alex. "No... Max..." She mumbles out again, frowning in her sleep and griping the seatbelt. Mitchie as confused as she has ever been, has to continue driving but wanting to watch Alex, to just comfort her from what seems a dream. As Mitchie pulled up to her apartment, she now realised she had to get Alex up there. 'How the hell am I gonna do that?' Mitchie thinks to herself as she looks towards the toned LC.

Huffing and sighing constantly, Mitchie finally got Alex to her apartment door, thanking silently for the invention of elevators. Slowly and steadily, placing Alex on her bed Mitchie wiped away the small beads of sweat that had formed from carrying Alex. She did receive very odd looks from everyone she passed. Not knowing really what to do Mitchie decides to go and watch some TV, to unwind and relax with a coffee. Checking on a sleeping Alex from time to time, an untouched glass of water on the bedside table left there.

A few hours later Mitchie begins to cook a simple dinner, enough for two in case Alex does wake up. As her theory predicted Alex's sense of smell woke her up as the simple dish Mitchie was currently cooking woke Alex from her long slumber. As Alex wakes up, she feels comfort and warmth waking up in a bed, waking up in Mitchie's bed. A slow smile crosses over her face before she jumps up off the bed. Never one to intrude in someone's personal space, she regains her composure Alex walks into the living room, only to see Mitchie effortlessly move around the small kitchen, looking beautiful as she does a small smile on her face. 'She must have had some coffee.' Alex thinks to herself not noticing the small smile stretching across her face just from looking at Mitchie. Just as she was about to say something Mitchie looks up and notices a tired Alex in the doorway, she motions for Alex to come in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Mitchie asks with concerned eyes, remembering how Alex was reacting earlier to the crime scene. As she asks this, Alex feels a small blush creep onto her face not used to the caring voice or the concern she is receiving from Mitchie.

"Um, better thank you. But I feel like you deserve an explanation." Alex admits, looking down at the floor. Mitchie nods, bringing over two plates and sitting down opposite Alex as she hands her a plate, just waiting for her to explain in her own time.

Alex begins to eat, thinking about how to explain something, so deep and personal to her, to Mitchie. "Um..." Alex starts but shakes her head and looks back down again, mentally slapping herself at saying nothing but a stupid mumble. She sighs and looks up at Mitchie, her brown hair falling over her shoulders, framing her face in a beautiful way that Alex wishes she had photographic memory just to remember Mitchie looking like that forever, knowing that with a woman like Mitchie it's the little things that truly make her beautiful.

"My brother," Alex starts again, gaining Mitchie's attention. "Well my little brother. That's why I freaked out, the guy in the dumpster reminded me of him." Alex sighs again steeling herself from any tears, going cold, like the trained killer she is. Mitchie notices Alex going cold; she notices her blocking the emotions away from everything.

Mitchie swiftly moves herself around the coffee table, to sit beside Alex. Taking her, what should be cold and vicious hand in hers, but in reality Alex's hand is warm and pulsating with life. "Don't," Mitchie whispers to Alex connecting their eyes. "Don't block out your emotions, please." She pleads with Alex, slowly knocking down that perfect wall, that wall that has saved Alex's life countless times when she wished it hadn't.

"I was visiting home after I had made the rank of Gunnery Chief. Max was the only one in my family that didn't hate me, that didn't want me to leave. I went to see him, and as I went into the sandwich shop my parents owned gun shots went off from the inside. So my natural instinct kicked in to run to cover, like everyone else in the shop," Alex pauses to look down at the joined hands in her lap, the care Mitchie naturally has radiating off them. "But I didn't realise that the shooter ran from the building. So after a while I stood up and looked about but I didn't see anything different, but something felt off. So I walked further into the shop and I could see blood, just at the corner of a table, Max's blood. He was shot twice at point blank range, I could hardly recognise his face. That's why I freaked out, because the man's injuries were a replica of what Max had." Alex finishes, her frown disappearing as she looks up at Mitchie. The tears Alex had held in from that day making an appearance and spilling over her lids as Mitchie pulls her in for a long and caring hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've gone through so much." Mitchie says after a silence between the two women. But Alex shakes her head as she pulls away from the close contact between her and Mitchie.

"It's crazy, you would think that someone my age then would be scared away from their job, but it didn't do that to me. I just want to fine the dick who did that to him." She says to Mitchie, looking up into the light brown orbs that she finds herself searching for a lot. Even in her dreams.

"Alex..." Mitchie whispered out only to have Alex shake her head and sadly smile at Mitchie, before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Before Alex walks into the room for a shower she turns back and looks at a thoughtful Mitchie, staring off into space. "There's nothing I can do. He's gone and I can't get my little brother back." Alex looks down before looking back up at Mitchie, dark brown eyes meeting light brown eyes. Mitchie slowly smiles at Alex, before watching the girl walk into the bathroom. As the door locks Mitchie lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the emotion Alex holds in her eyes makes Mitchie nervous for some reason. The story of what Alex told her still settling into her. 'Fuck...' Mitchie thinks to herself as no comprehendible thought comes to mind. Her thoughts still rattled as she remembered she watched Alex play the scene of her brother dying in front of her. Shaking her head Mitchie walks to the balcony for some air.

Two days later Alex and Mitchie have been called to see Frank again, to examine the body of the man found in the dumpster. As the two girls walk into the building Mitchie turns to face Alex. "Are you sure you want to go in?" Mitchie asks carefully her soft eyes connecting with Alex's steeled ones. She nods her head and Mitchie smiles before continuing to Frank's office.

"Mitchie, Alex hello," Frank smiles at the two women before looking back down at the body on the table in front of him. "Right so this is Jason Fox, former police officer, retired from a knee injury. So as you have seen badly beaten and shot at point blank range." As Frank mentions this, Mitchie notices Alex shiver slightly and he eyes flash with a hurt emotion before turning steeled again. "We found another trace of blood on him that was not his it was Michael Watson's blood. So we believe that Michael was the man who did that to him, we also believe this was before the rape incident. Can you girls look into this?" Frank asks the girls in front of him. Both nod and turn to leave him to examining the body again in further detail.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asks Alex as they get outside and to her car. Alex nods and smiles at Mitchie before getting the car. Sighing Mitchie follows suit before getting a quick idea and smiling to herself.

A few blocks later Mitchie stops outside the same coffee shop Alex stopped at before. "Come on, let's get a coffee. I'll buy this time." Mitchie smirks at Alex before jumping out the car and walking to the shop's door. Alex slowly shakes her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Okay." She smiles at Mitchie before holding the door open for her and letting Mitchie in first. As they reach the queue Alex looks over to Mitchie and smiles at her. "Thank you."

"What for?" Mitchie chuckles as she looks at Alex who shrugs her shoulders.

"I just... You just make me happier than I should be." Alex chuckles and rubs the back of her neck and looks down at the floor.

"Good, you deserve to be happy." Mitchie smiles at her and then takes her attention to the menu board. Thinking of what to have as Alex does the same.

"What can I get you guys?" The cashier asks as Mitchie and Alex walk up to order what they want.

"Two cappuccinos to go please." Mitchie informs the cashier and pays for the coffees and walks with Alex to the side to wait.

While waiting for the coffees Alex begins to look about the place moving her head from different places in the small shop, as she does she feels a small nervous hand grasp hers. Smiling she intertwines her fingers with Mitchie's and looks down at their hands, a warm feeling slowly erupting inside her, Alex can't help but feel her smile grow bigger.

Collecting the coffee the women walk out to the car and Mitchie drives off to Jason Fox's house, sipping at their coffees when possible they enjoy the sounds of the radio filling the car, no talking needed at this point in time.

**I apologise about the length, but you guys haven't had an update in a while so here you go (: **

**Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen next in a review please!**

**Thank you for waiting (:**


	6. Again?

Arriving at Jason Fox's house Alex and Mitchie mentally prepare themselves for anything. Alex takes a mental note of the shape of the house and surrounding area. The long uncut grass, the worn-down houses and broken ground and walls, suggesting to Alex this may be the wrong area and place.

"Mitchie this place looks... Like it's been deserted for a long time." Alex slowly brings her gun out as she looks at Mitchie, a vibe settling in her spine and her training beginning to take over. Mitchie nods and she looks at the house as well the windows either blacked out or smashed open. The odd bits of spray paint on the walls and the chips off the roof making Mitchie uneasy as she quickly steps closer to Alex, whose instinct is to reach her hand back and take Mitchie's. "Just be careful please." Alex whispers as they reach the front door of the deserted house.

Steadily taking hold of the handle Alex opens the door and looks into darkness, caution pulsing through her body, her heart beginning to pick up speed. What she lives for is the adrenaline from her job. Her senses on red alert for any noise, smell or movement Alex will be ready for whatever comes her way. Pushing further into the house Alex and Mitchie find nothing. A house well and truly deserted nothing in the house, no sign of furniture or sign of living life. "Alex..." Mitchie whispers out into the darkness hoping to hear her voice.

"Yeah?" Mitchie hears the faint echo of Alex's voice from in front of her.

"I feel like something's going to happened, but I don't know what." Mitchie says, her voice trembling with fear of the unknown. Even though her job is constantly filled with the unknown Mitchie just has a different feeling.

"Hey," Alex says as she stops in front of the stairs leading to the basement. "I'm here and I'll keep you safe no matter what. I promise." Alex says taking Mitchie's hand in the process, giving her a small squeeze before turning to the stairs.

"Don't give a girl a promise, if you can't keep it." Mitchie says stopping Alex in her steps. She slowly turns around with a smile on her face.

"I know, but I can keep it." Alex says before walking down the stairs to the basement door, making sure Mitchie was behind her before opening the door with only more darkness following their progress. 'Hhhmmm, hang on.' Alex thinks to herself as she begins to search her pockets hoping to find a lighter. As she does she lets out a small, quiet cheer. Flicking it open and lighting it, Alex notices that the basement is an old design, particularly from the eighteen hundreds. Looking to the walls Alex notices an old lantern. 'Please dear god light.' She begs internally as she proceeds to light the lantern.

A smile breaking out on Alex's face as the lantern lights and brightens the large room, turning to Mitchie, Alex smiles at her and offers her the lantern. "I've got your back." She ensures Mitchie as she points at her hip. Setting off slowly Mitchie takes the first few steps into the unknown, Alex behind her. Her eyes scanning the area, constant surveillance is key to Alex. The training drilled into her for years being put to use all the time, pushing her limits further, Alex knows the risks but she's willing to take them.

The cracks flow like a river, going under doors, and joining up to chips on the floor and wall, as Mitchie walks further into the darkness. "This has to be under more than just the house. But why have such a large place underground?" Mitchie ponders out loud, letting Alex know her thoughts. Looking down at the floor Mitchie can see dried blood stains and thicker, deeper cracks.

"Um, that might be why." Alex says pointing at the large object in front of them. Walking closer the two women begin to sweat from nerves, but neither girl notice the trip wire as Mitchie catches her foot on it, setting off the trap. A beep rings throughout the large room the girls are situated in and a light emitting from the object. "Shit it's a bomb, move!" Alex shouts as she grabs Mitchie's arm and begins to sprint back to the only exit.

Barging through doors and sprinting to the stairs Alex, pushes Mitchie in front of her. "Go." She says breathlessly, letting Mitchie up the stairs first and following straight away. As Alex reaches the top the wood below her right foot gives way and her foot gets stuck between the wood slats. With her strength Alex forces her body forward, lifting her leg and releasing her foot from its place, cursing under her breath she runs out the house behind Mitchie. As the reach Mitchie's car the bomb explodes, shaking the ground and the house exploding with it, the blast sending Alex flying into Mitchie and her car.

Groggily but steadily gaining her senses back Mitchie looks about, the carnage of one bomb spread about. The house blown to pieces, still on fire, the rubble and rocks from the house and underground are scattered all around the area. The surrounding houses damaged from the blast, driveways ad cars ruined. But Mitchie's car remains the same without a scratch. Looking to her left Mitchie notices Alex knocked out beside her car, Mitchie chuckles slightly shaking her head that it's always Alex that's hurt.

Hours later Alex begins to regain consciousness, waking up in Mitchie's soft beg again but this time in Mitchie's arms. "Hey, how you feeling?" Mitchie asks patting Alex's forehead with a damp cloth, wiping away the sweat, affection flowing through her soft movements.

"Confused, what happened?" She asks the girl, nothing coming to her mind after getting out of the house. "All I remember is getting out the house behind you."

Mitchie chuckles before placing the cloth on Alex's forehead. "The bomb exploded and the blast caused you to fly into me then my car." Mitchie winces slightly at the thought of the pain that would follow that action. Alex looks up into Mitchie's caring face; the smile radiating from her is just contagious as Alex feels herself begin to smile as well.

"Thank you." She whispers out, leaning into Mitchie's touch as she feels the damp cloth stroke her cheek and then move down her nose, making Alex scrunch it up.

"You don't need to thank me, I enjoy your company. I don't want to be alone anymore." Mitchie whispers to Alex, looking into her eyes past Alex's wall. "Get some rest." She says placing a kiss on Alex's forehead before getting off the bed and moving into the living room.

An hour later a knock comes from the door, as Mitchie opens it she really wishes she didn't. "Uh, Jade hi... What are you doing here?" Mitchie asks the young red head.

"I miss you." She says, pushing her way past Mitchie and walking into the apartment. 'Come in then.' Mitchie thinks sarcastically to herself before closing the door and walking back into the room.

"No you don't. Let me guess, you're all alone so you thought you'd come here like you always did." Mitchie says bluntly, giving up any idea of sparing the young woman's feelings.

"No I miss you. I mean," Jade stands up and walks over to Mitchie taking her hands in hers. "You were a good girlfriend. You could have treated me better." Jade sighs as she begins swinging their hands about.

"Treat you better? I treated you like a fucking queen. Look just... Just leave please." The dark haired woman states simply wanting to be alone to think about a certain LC in her apartment.

"No, not until we talk." Jade persists stepping closer to Mitchie who had moved away hoping for Jade to leave.

"Jade I broke up with you so please, just let me be. You never did care about me." Mitchie says feeling her mood dropping rapidly. Walking away from Jade again wanting her to get the hint but only to feel Jade's hand grab her elbow.

"No! Just accept the fact you lost the best thing that happened to you." The red head says raising her voice and her tone becoming harsher.

"She asked you to leave." A calm voice appears from the bedroom door, stopping Mitchie from losing it at the young woman. A rugged and tired Alex leaning on the door looking over the scene, only wishing she could sleep peacefully.

"Who is that?" Jade asks Mitchie, anger and jealousy lacing her voice and gracing her face. She looks back at Alex, her eyes tightening together in an attempt to put any type of fear in her. Alex just scoffs before walking over to the balcony doors.

"Don't mind me though; I was just stating what Mitchie was wanting, since you woke me up." Alex says, ignoring the other girl, but sending Mitchie an apologetic look.

"Whatever. Mitchie please just take me back and you'll be happier." Jade informs Mitchie like it's the easiest and best thing for her to do.

"No I'm fine as I am. Besides, if I wanted to be with someone else it wouldn't be you." Mitchie says before walking to the door and opening it. Silently telling the girl 'to get the hell out of her apartment'. Mitchie was calm most of the time but she could lose her temper, and it was short when it came to Jade and her annoying, persisting ways. The red head just storms out, making Alex smirk as she walked back into the warm room.

"Well... She must have been a handful." Alex chuckles as she walks over to the kitchen counter and began making coffee for herself and Mitchie.

"Try more like two handfuls plus a bucket full. She did and still does my head in." Mitchie groans as she takes a seat on her couch, placing her head in her hands.

"Well what did you see in her then?" Alex asks as she walks over to Mitchie with two cups of coffee. Placing one in front of the detective and taking a seat beside her for once.

"Honestly I don't know. I think I was just lonely, but she wasn't like that at first." Mitchie says before taking a drink of her coffee and closing her eyes, letting the hot drink run down her throat, smiling as she revels in the smell of the coffee.

"Well she left at least. Was she your first girlfriend?" Alex asks, her curiosity getting the best of her. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a small tinge of red adorning Mitchie's cheeks before a gentle nod follows.

"What about you? Does the, uh military life give you a chance for relationships?" Mitchie asks Alex her very own curiosity following Alex's.

"Well... I suppose it does but there wasn't anyone there." Alex returns, hoping to avoid a certain question.

"By anyone do you mean a man or woman?" Mitchie asks another question, intrigued by Alex's show of avoiding the question directly.

"Woman. But I think I know why I never took an interest in a woman there." The LC says her eyes on her coffee before taking another drink.

Mitchie looks over at Alex. The girl still remaining a mystery to Mitchie, even though she is gaining some information and details about her, Mitchie still finds the woman confusing as hell. But she finds herself feeling content with what she knows so far and Mitchie finds herself looking at Alex whenever she can, wanting to be close to the still unknown woman. Alex has some sort of pull on Mitchie; it's hard for Mitchie to figure out in her head.

Little does Mitchie know Alex is starting to feel the same towards the detective. "So what are we going to do?" Alex asks Mitchie, not knowing if she has anything planned.

"Well, we could have a movie night," at Mitchie's suggestion Alex begins to chuckle slightly. "I know its lame okay." Mitchie finishes, hoping that Alex will accept that.

"No I like the idea, I've just never had one since I was about fifteen." She chuckles, remembering having a movie night with Harper. Well a horror movie night.

"Great! Just no horrors, I'm not good with that, at all." The detective says, making Alex's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"But you're a detective you see things that would be in a horror movie, in real life." The Russo child points out that the explanation being rather odd.

"I know but, it's different. I don't have the creepy background music playing anywhere." Mitchie retorts as she stands up and looks at Alex who is wearing a smirk that would make anybody's knees weak, including Mitchie's.

"What? You mean to say I'm the only one who plays that in my head? I didn't get the memo." Alex jokes with Mitchie earning a pillow to the head and a loud laugh.

"Shut up and tell me what movies we should watch." Mitchie giggles her face red from embarrassment and from laughing.

"Okay okay, what about The Hunger Games and just for you The Notebook?" Alex asks Mitchie as she looks over the small selection of movies they could watch.

"Sure sounds good!" Mitchie says jumping up and going to the phone. "Pizza sound good or Chinese?" Mitchie questions the Lieutenant-Commander in her living room.

"Uh, whatever suits you best." Alex smiles at Mitchie who orders a selection from a Chinese.

After the two girls watched the first movie Mitchie and Alex were just finishing their food. "That is such a good film." Mitchie adds in before taking a bite of her food.

"It is." Alex replies with her mouth full of food, causing Mitchie to let out a small chuckle at the girl.

Halfway through the second film Mitchie looks over at Alex, the light from the TV reflecting off her face, the detail showing in her eyes as if she was reliving something. A question crosses Mitchie's mind, a question that could make Alex open up to her or seal off again. Taking the risk Mitchie turns her body to Alex.

"Alex, the guy in the dumpster we found was he Max's killer?" Mitchie tentatively asks, not knowing how sensitive the subject was. A sigh follows Alex's movements as she faces Mitchie, one arm draping over the couch and one leg off it.

"No, but his injuries matched Max's." Alex says with downcast eyes, her free hand pulling at her shirt as she looks up at Mitchie. "I-I miss him." Alex whispers to Mitchie, her eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Come here." Mitchie motions for Alex to come closer, as Mitchie opens her arms, her warm presence calming and peaceful as she sits there comforting a girl who hardly receives good news, who doesn't want anything in return, a girl who has a wall as large as the Great Wall of China.

"I'm sure Max loves you. He's safe and happy wherever he is, he'll look out for you Alex." The detective whispers into Alex's ear as she lets her hand slowly stroke her hair. Her careful, kind fingers drawing shapes on Alex's arm or tracing the faint scars received from bullets and fights.

Silent tears trickle down Alex's face as she buries her head into Mitchie's shoulder, her heart hurting at the memories of her younger brother. The little boy that she watched grow into a teenager, the little boy that was different in many ways, but Alex loved him all the same. He was her family. Nobody else cared but Max. Mitchie's gentle hand wipes away Alex's tears; the tears from years of being broken and hurt, her tears of opening up her emotions. Mitchie is finally breaking down her wall and Alex is scared. Scared of Mitchie getting hurt and not being able to save her, but Alex does not realise that Mitchie would help the girl in any way.

"Wait here a second." Mitchie says as she slips off the couch and towards her kitchen and quickly coming back and returning to the same position she was in a few moments ago. "Here." The young detective says handing Alex a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a spoon with a warm and strong smile.

"Thank you." Alex chuckles as she accepts the gesture and opens the tub placing her spoon into the ice cream. Her quiet tears slowly stopping, as her attention focuses back onto the film and the slow rhythmical motion of Mitchie drawing on her toned stomach.

"You don't need to thank me." Mitchie whispers out but it goes unacknowledged by Alex as she places a small kiss on her covered shoulder, breathing in her sweet smell before looking back towards the movie with Alex slowly falling asleep in her arms.

**Again I apologize about the length, still getting back into the swing of this and school is stressing me out, got a lot of pressure on me. So cheer me up and review and tell me what you want to see in the story.**

**So thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter though. (:**


	7. Trip Out

**So, so sorry for the wait. I had a writer's block and no idea where to go with this. So if you have any ideas or opinions throw it in a review. I hope the wait was worth this!**

**Follow me on twitter as well: (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

Two days later and Mitchie Torres is back in the office and looking over some files about the case, mostly looking over small details about the victims and culprits. Mitchie's partner Alex Russo is to be found running through New York City, always wanting to keep her physical condition in tip top shape. She has no regime of training out here, whereas in the military she always had a plan for training and all the equipment was there for her.

The two girls, have had no leads since Jason Fox's house was blown up, after their movie night Alex was angry because she then realised that any evidence that could have been found was now gone. But Mitchie being Mitchie was able to calm her down and assured her she'd find other leads, the young detective setting off the find something that would help, even if it was a small glimpse of evidence.

Sipping at her hot cup of coffee Mitchie sits down and look back over the file for James Styles, her eyes looking for some sort of link that could help. A friend, an aunt, anybody that knows the man personally. Looking over at the main details such as birth and eye colour etc, Mitchie comes across some great news to her. 'Jackpot' she thinks to herself her eyes lighting up at the words typed on the paper. Reaching for her phone Mitchie calls Alex, hoping the girl has her phone.

"Hello." Alex answers, her breath ragged and uneven, as she looks up to the sky opening her airwaves back up.

"Hey, are you okay? You're out of breath." Mitchie asks, worried that Alex could have got in a fight.

"I'm fine I was running. What's up?" The LC questions her partner as her breath steadily evens out.

"I got a link, turns out James has a wife and two children. We've got files that point out that they've moved out and are staying at a motel in Richmond, Virginia. Want a road trip?" Mitchie asks, a smile gracing her features as Alex lets out a small chuckle.

"Absolutely Mitchie." She answers back, and then hears movement and rustling from the other sit of the phone.

"Okay, where are you, I'll pick you up and we'll go back to the apartment and grab things we need. I have a feeling well be there for a while." Mitchie says as she finishes her last sip of her coffee waiting for Alex to answer.

"I'm at the south side of central park." Alex says as she walks to the sideway and waits patiently for Mitchie.

"Okay I'll be there soon." She informs Alex giving a quick goodbye as she takes files required with her. In her small rush to gather important files and cases Mitchie doesn't notice a female agent walking to her office door.

"Going somewhere?" Agent Walker asks Mitchie, her smug smile growing as Mitchie's flustered face appears from under her desk.

"Yeah, I got a link that could help our case." Mitchie replies as she picks up her bag and the folders she needs. "Do you need anything?" Mitchie asks as she walks over to the woman at her door, waiting for her to move so she can close the door to her office and leave.

"No not really, I was just wondering why you were leaving with classified folders." She states her eyes glinting as she looks at the thick folders in Mitchie's arms.

"Actually I have clearance for this case to leave with these, now if there is nothing else I really need to leave and get Alex." The young detective pushes, walking out the door and turning to lock the wooden door. As she turns around Agent Walker is nowhere to be found, sighing Mitchie makes her way to the elevator and the small trip to pick Alex up.

...

"Hey." Alex says as she gets in the car and buckles up.

"Hi, sorry I took so long, the traffic was bad and an Agent decided to question why I was leaving with classified folders." Mitchie vents, gripping the steering wheel as she continues to talk about Walker, on their way to Mitchie's apartment.

"So, did you brush her off or what?" Alex asks as they get out the car and walk into the apartment.

"I just told her I could leave with them and then brushed her off. I expected her to stay but she didn't, I turned around and she was gone." Mitchie informs the LC as they wait for the elevator. Alex nods as she walks out of the elevator and to the apartment room. "Just grab what you need and we'll put some clothes in a duffle bag." The detective says as she opens the door and walks into the living room, her strides long and meaningful. After the two have grabbed what they need and any essentials for the journey the two head out and back to the awaiting car.

...

The journey to the destination took a wrong turn at one point for the women, with Alex having another one of her attacks, Mitchie had to pull over and wait till the moment passed. Losing count of how many screams Alex let loose, Mitchie sighed and went to grab a bottle of water for the LC. After another half an hour Alex's state stopped and she calmed down, her energy spent, she was asleep when Mitchie started the car once more and drove the remaining distance to the small motel.

Turning on the radio Mitchie tunes the radio to find a station without any static interference, the only one available is a country station. Sighing into her seat Mitchie loses herself in driving down an empty road with the sound of a smooth engine and the sounds of a country voice filling the air in the car.

...

As the sun slowly begins to set, Mitchie arrives at the small run-down motel. Her first instinct is to check her surroundings, check where they can escape if anything goes wrong. 'Okay, so two fire escapes, one on each side of the building. Not many cars or lights from the windows. It looks pretty empty.' Mitchie rationalises with herself, before turning to wake her dozing partner.

"Alex wake up we're here." Mitchie gently nudges Alex as she unbuckles her seatbelt, hoping the marine won't put her in a chokehold or kill her. "Alex, come on." Mitchie tries a second time shaking Alex a little more. Her eyes flutter open and Alex sluggishly looks over at Mitchie, her bright features dimmed slightly by the lowering sunlight but her features are soft and stunning. "Mhm, sorry." Alex apologies knowing what had happened in the car after they had just got out of New York.

"You don't need to apologise. Come on." Mitchie says softly, before opening Alex's door and getting out of the car. "So I've got the info that the apartment we're looking for is four B." Mitchie informs Alex as they get out of the car and walk towards the apartments.

Looking about Alex notices a lot of rubble and litter, along with traces of blood. "Do you see the blood too?" Alex asks her partner as they walk in ascending order towards the apartment number.

"Yeah, I'd rather find the family then wonder what happens here." Mitchie says, feeling a small shiver run down her spine at the sight of the blood, a bad feeling running through her. The small area looks as if a gang has just rolled through and destroyed the place, leaving nothing and no one in sight or alive.

As the two women approach the number of the apartment needed a small crack was heard behind them and as always Alex being sharply trained turns around as fast as lightening, to only find a small child no older than five, standing there with a small teddy in her hand. "Where's mommy?" She asks the two women.

Alex looks over at Mitchie, hoping for any help any idea on what to do. Thankfully she walks towards the girl and crouches down to her height. "Do you live here?" Mitchie asks her slowly, not wanting to frighten the little girl. She nods her head and looks at the door. Opening her arms, Mitchie picks the girl up and knocks on the door. No answer.

"I'm getting sick of no answers." Alex says impatiently after trying once more. She takes a deep breath and calms down slightly, going to try a neighbouring door hoping for an answer, and receiving.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A small, hunched over elderly man asks as he stands at the door.

"Do you know if next door is in?" Alex asks as she points to the door, praying the man will say 'they're in' or something along those lines.

"Oh they are bad people you don't want to get caught up in all of that nonsense." He says before shutting his door and locking it, a confused expression crossing Alex features as she turns to look at Mitchie once more, the young detective smiling slightly at Alex's expression, she walked over to Mitchie and the young tired girl in her arms. Alex for the last time tried the door, knocking a little more forcefully, her anger showing in her actions.

The door swung open and there stood a woman, dressed in nothing but some small fitting clothes and one shoe, holding a shotgun aimed directly at Alex's midsection. "Who the fuck are you?" She demands pressing the gun into Alex's stomach and looking between the two women. Mitchie slowly lets the young girl down and onto the floor.

"We have you daughter, and we want to ask you some questions about your husband." Mitchie says as she stands back up behind Alex slightly.

"Why? Who are you?" The woman shouts once more, pushing the gun even further into Alex, as if she was trying to make the gun go through her.

"I work for the FBI, this is my partner. Ma'am you're husband has been killed." Mitchie finishes off softly, wanting nothing more than for the woman to calm down and lower the gun.

"K-killed? Oh my... James... Why did you get involved in that mess?" The woman whispers out, hand over her chest, she drops the gun and leans on the doorframe. Tears spilling over her lids as she mourns the loss of a man she loved and lost.

"Can we come in Mrs Styles?" Mitchie asks as she looks at the woman, a sad smile on her face but comfort written all over her face. The woman nods and lets the two women in, a caring Mitchie and Alex who is building her walls up by the second.

"Please call me Alice.." She says as she goes and sits on the couch, grabbing some tissues to wipe her tears away.

"Alice, do you have any idea why your husband would be the target to someone?" Mitchie asks, as she gets out her notepad and a pen, ready to jot down any information she gets.

"He...He gambled a lot. He was always coming home after midnight, about one o'clock every day. And he'd either come home with no money, or with double what he left." Alice informs the two, her fingers playing with the tissue her tears falling at a rapid rate. "But there was a point when it got worse. That was when he got involved with a group called _The Signals _don't know why he got involved with them. We wouldn't be in the situation if he just left that damn bar. But James screwed over their leader, Malcolm. He was a harsh and brash man, his eyes were cold and dead, he looked like he would kill you. I guess that maybe he was the one who killed James." Alice finishes, looking at Mitchie and Alex. The room surrounding Alice became a lot tighter, as she looked at Alex's eyes all she could see what Malcolm. This woman in front of her was just as cold as Malcolm; she could do as much damage as he could.

"Ma'am you husband was shot and stabbed seconds apart from each other. The man who shot him was hired, we've arrested him, but we're still to find out who hired him. Also the man who stabbed him has been arrested as well." Mitchie informs Alice as she wrote down some details about Alice for future references.

"Well my best guess would be to go to the bar in Jay Street, just across the Brooklyn Bridge, that's where James always went. He had to drop a password though. But Malcolm is always there, you can't miss him leather jacket, blue strip in his hair." Alice informs the two and Mitchie quickly jots down the information and the brief description of Malcolm.

"Thank you for your help Alice. I'm sorry for your loss though." Mitchie says as she stands up announcing their departure.

"I'm sorry about the first appearance ya'll got of me. You just can't be too careful around these parts. I hope you get whoever did this." Alice says as she waves goodbye before shutting her door and turning out the lights in her apartment.

"Well now we need to go back to New York. I thought they'd have moved her for a specific reason, but I guess all our answers are back home." Mitchie muses aloud as they begin hopefully a quicker journey home than it was this morning.

...

As the girls are about to enter New York Alex picks up the sounds of gun shots, slowing the car down she looks in the mirrors and around the car. Her mind beginning to play tricks on her as she sees Max internally break down her walls and shoot her and Mitchie, causing Alex to swerve the car and crash into a large oncoming truck. The last thing she hears before blacking out is Mitchie's voice. "Alex watch out!"

**Please review it helps me a lot with motivation. So if you've read this, just review even if its anon!**


	8. Moonlight Night

**Okay I hope you guys appreciate this quicker update, but don't count on loads of them! My exams are coming up and I need to focus on them. Slightly Alex centric chapter.**

**Anyway follow me on Twitter: (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

**Now review once you've read this please and leave me any ideas or constructive comments! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep_.

The constant noise ringing through the white room, the squeaky clean floor reflecting the lights back up, leaving no corner dark. A bloody and bruised figure lies on the white bed, their chest slowly rising and falling with every breath inhaled then exhaled. The wires connected to the body, showing the signals that they are alive: barely.

The once strong body, now weak and limp, the result of their mind slowly destroying them, Alex Russo lies on the white, clean hospital bed as her mind, for once sleeps. Her body battered and bruised their home on her body, their canvas. Nobody ever told her she has boundaries. Her body can only take so much, but Alex knew that the day she enlisted for the military. She knew she could push them. This was pushing them. Used to bouncing off her walls, keeping safe inside, but know they've crumbled down to the bottom and Alex knows this.

Ever since the mission where Alex lost her team they began cracking, she could see the flood of emotions dripping down the internal walls. She spent her time repairing them, building them up strong but for them to only crash back down. It was something Alex would never be able to avoid. Mitchie was meant to be thrust into her life, her walls were to crumble down, and it was just not what Alex wanted.

Pain and death are all she knows, Alex doesn't know of love or kindness it's not in her life. The pain she knows has mostly been in her heart, loosing Max and not having a loving family. Her career being the only 'family' she could have, but it's never enough. Her life has been nonstop action, no time to wait around for anything; she just had to become stronger with each day that passed.

Her life turned upside down and shaken about when Max was killed, her little brother that she wanted to watch grow old and fall in love with someone. He was the only one accepting of her sexuality, he was the only one who knew her for who she was truly. Max was one of a kind to Alex and she loved him, but once he was gone she let no one in. Her walls built up and defended; until Mitchie entered her life.

For the short time the girls knew each other Alex became fond of the girl, not wanting her to get hurt. Not wanting any pain, Alex's walls were steeled, for Mitchie. She went in head first, for Mitchie. She took pain, for Mitchie. Alex took damage to her walls, for the young detective all for Mitchie. The LC never had cared since Max was gone, but there was something in Mitchie that reminded Alex of Max.

Her childhood best friend Harper, moved away when they were sixteen a week before Alex 'came out'. Both girls saying they'd keep in touch, but it never happened. They grew up and apart, their lives completely different. Harper the gentle and kind person, whereas Alex is the hard-headed and determined one out of the pair, but always having a soft spot in her heart for certain people. Alex made a promise to herself when Max died, she promised herself to not let go of Max even if it killed her. His eyes the once shining, mischievous eyes haunt her mind every sleep, every minute where her mind can wander, his eyes are there.

The midnight sky, glooming over the safe and secure hospital, brightens as the moon is set free from obscuring clouds. Shining into the room lighting up the floor, the dark brother of the sun, appearing for the first time this night, the first time Alex sleeps peacefully.

Across the hall, Mitchie Torres is waking up as a nurse is tending to her head, wrapping a new bandage around her head and giving the young detective a glass of water. A hushed thank you is tickled out of Mitchie's dry throat as she takes the cool glass in her hands, lifting it up to her lips she slowly tilts the glass until the cool liquid hits her lips and invades her mouth as she drinks the water, her throat becoming looser and her temperature slowly cooling the more she drinks. Her mind though, racing as she thinks back to what happened, why Alex has crashed and why the last thing she remembers is seeing Alex cry.

Speaking of the LC, her mind is slowly beginning to come out of a sleeping state, earlier than anyone expected, but she was a marine, her body being trained to overcome pain barriers. The only pain revealed in her emotions.

Back in Mitchie's room a familiar doctor walks in: Justin Russo. He quickly has a word with the nurse who scurries out of the room once he was finished talking. "Mitchie, I hope you're feeling better. Now the only injury you have is your head injury. A small concussion and a little bleeding but we have had some checks done and there's nothing serious." He drabbles onto the young detective as she looks out the small window; New York City is as alive at night as it is day.

"How is Alex?" Mitchie asks, cutting into Justin's talk about something to do with a patient he had today. His face dropping at her name but he covers it quickly, looking down at his notes. He goes to answer Mitchie, but a nurse walks into the room.

"The patient across the hall is awake; her charts are not matching our predicted ones." The nurse rushes out, showing Justin the clipboard; he clears his throat and looks back at Mitchie.

"I'll be back." He says as he walks out the door and across the small hall. As he steps into the room Alex looks up at her brother.

"Fuck off; I don't need your help." She says breathlessly as Alex notices her brother - if she can still call him that - walk towards her. Sighing Justin walks around her bed and starts writing down the information he picks up from the monitors.

"Okay, you need to calm down. You're brain activity is off the charts." He trails of as he frantically writes down more information, his eyes moving between all the machines. As Justin is lost in his own world, he doesn't realise the door to Alex's room opening, a curious Mitchie Torres couldn't help but see Alex. She had no clue how she was and she was worried.

"Mitchie, please tell me you're okay. I'm so sorry, I-I just..." Alex begins but doesn't continue, not with others being in the room and purely because her emotions finally caught up to her. Alex Russo, finally after so many years of hiding behind a wall, broke down into tears.

"Could you guys give us some time?" Mitchie asks politely to the nurses and Justin in the room, they quickly filter out and Mitchie sits on the edge of Alex's bed. Waiting for Alex to set the pace for the conversation.

"I-I saw Max, and he. He shot me, that's when I blanked and I crashed that car. Mitchie I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me."

"No, don't blame yourself; you can't help what happened Alex."

"No I can!" Alex gasps as a pain shoots through her right side at her exclamation, her hands covering the spot, knowing the action is useless. "If I wasn't so fucked up, if I had a clear head and didn't see my little brother get carried away forever, if I avoided his eyes when I found him, maybe... Maybe I'd be a better person!" Alex cries as she looks at Mitchie, her eyes still shining, but her head bandaged up taking away her beauty.

"Please...Alex that could have been anybody. What happened was an accident okay? I don't blame you, I'm fine just a bump on my head. Please don't blame yourself." Mitchie insists as she takes Alex's hands in hers.

"I promised that you wouldn't get hurt. And I was the one that caused you to get hurt." Alex admits as she looks into Mitchie's eyes, holding her gaze with her own teary eyes. Sniffing and wiping her nose Alex breaks their gaze and looks out the window.

"Hey, look at me." Mitchie says as she squeezes Alex's hands, not pushing the girl, but just wanting her to realise it wasn't her fault and nobody -but Alex - is seriously hurt, even the truck driver, he only left with a few scrapes.

Slowly turning her head Alex looks at Mitchie, her eyes starting at her small cleft chin, moving up to her soft pink lips then past her nose to those brown eyes. "What?" She whispers out, feeling the pull inside her to look away, to look away and to avoid something that could cause her to feel something other than a numb emptiness.

"This is not your fault. I'm not hurt; I can still move and function properly. So please don't blame yourself and get some sleep please, you look incredibly tired."

"Because all I did was worry about you."

"I did the same Alex..." Mitchie trails off wondering if she should ask Alex why she was crying before Mitchie blacked out. Her inner debate being snuffed away as Alex runs her thumb over Mitchie's knuckles, running her thumb over the cuts that Mitchie got from the shards of glass entering the car on impact. Wincing slightly Mitchie looks from her hand to Alex, her face slightly swollen on her right side Mitchie wonders how bad it would have been without treatment from the doctors and nurses. Then she ponders what injuries Alex has gone through before, broken bones? What about burns? The scars on Alex's face just simply add to how beautiful she is, the faint scar on her eyebrow dropping down and finishing just under her eye and the one on her lips, makes Mitchie wonder how many close calls Alex has been in.

"Y-You were crying, before I blacked out... I w-was just wondering why." Mitchie states more instead of asking; she looks back down at her hands that are still holding onto Alex's, her thumb still unconsciously moving back and forth on Mitchie's knuckles.

"I was angry and worried, and I guess everything I've been holding back just overwhelmed me and when Max was just in front of me I knew he wasn't but..." She pauses, evening out her breathing; Alex steels herself, her wall repairing as fast as it broke.

"Don't. Please don't hide behind your wall." Mitchie pleads, looking into Alex's eyes.

"I knew he wasn't there but you have no idea how much I would give up for him to be back here with me." She admits, tears spilling over her lids and running down her cheeks, Mitchie giving into temptation and wiping away the trailing tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"Maybe not, but you need to know that as cheesy as it sounds, he is in your heart. You can never forget him Alex. That's impossible." Mitchie smiles at Alex as she sees a small tug at the corners of the LC's mouth. "Think about the good things, don't dwell on the bad." Mitchie concludes as she squeezes Alex's hand and leans in slowly hugging Alex.

Responding Alex tightens her hold around Mitchie, taking in her scent and smiling at the vanilla smell invading her nostrils. Alex feels Mitchie shift as she loosens her grip around her, only to have Mitchie kiss her forehead, her eyes fluttering at the warm sensation filling her body, her cheeks heating up a little.

Alex looks up at Mitchie as she steps out of their embrace, the small shy smile gracing Mitchie's face illuminated by the light from the moon Alex wanting to take a picture and save it forever. "Get some sleep." Alex smiles at the girl who returns one and walks out of the room and across the hall, to settle down for another slumber through a thunderous and gusty night.

While Alex, Alex settles down to dream of the Max she knew and loved, not the Max that plagues her mind, with death.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Okay, so I thought you guys did deserve an update! But I am in my last year of school and I have a lot of my time taken up, with exams, tests and homework. So that means I can't update as fast. So you may have to wait but not like more than a month and a half at a push.**

**So if there is no quick update that's because I'm so busy! But I hope you all enjoyed this and will have patience with this, I will update. It just may not be quick. (: **

**So leave me a nice long review of what you think so far and what YOU want to see. Nothing about them getting together because I have that planned. But anything else you want in, tell me! (: **

**Thanks guys!**


	9. He Is Lost

**IMPORTANT: Okay new chapter (: So I'm hoping this will get a lot more reviews. So if you could tell anyone you know who reads on here, I'd be appreciative if you just passed this about. I'm also changing my username again. Back to my old one: Demena-Nerd. So don't be confused on the next update! **

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and leave me a nice review please.**

**Follow me on twitter too: (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

* * *

Sometimes she wonders.

She wonders about her life, her family and herself. What if she had never ran away? Would she be the same person? No, she's changed and she knows that. What if he had never been killed? A constant question, that crosses her jumbled mind but she can't help but wonder what if he was still alive, would they be close or would her family still resent her?

How did she know when her life is not what she imagined? Is it when a miracle happens, or a disaster? Or is it when nothing seems like the stories she heard since a young age? She remembers all the disasters. The good is hard to spot now. But then there could be a person that comes and gradually changes everything. How she felt, how she thought, how she acted. But there are characteristics that can't be changed.

Alex's running mind stirs her awake, checking the time she doesn't realise the body in the room. The body of a young boy one she used to know, his blood stained white shirt and bloodied head, standing out in the natural light. The colour she is used to. Used to seeing on him.

"Alex..." His strangled breath lets out as he looks at her lost eyes. _He's here? He's really here! _Her joyous thoughts let out false hope that rapid hope is lost just as quickly as his body evaporates into the air. Her heart rate increasing and her brain activity off the charts.

Her eyes watch the remains of her younger brother disappear, as if the ashes of his remains float away, but she knows that can't happen. He's buried at the cemetery, tenth stone on the right, along the fourth row. To her it's a path to her family, a permanent reminder of what is no longer.

"Max..." She whispers out into the empty cold room, her heart and brain activity sending an alert out to the nurses and doctors their arrival imminent. Screaming out at the spot where he brother never was standing, the doctors and nurses burst into the room, quickly sedating the girl. Her mind knows how to play tricks to slowly kill her. She's a walking virus to herself.

She was the latest news going around the hospital: the crazy marine. Story of her life isn't it? All the elderly, nosy women wanting gossip got it. They wanted to see this girl, she was more interesting than the man who ate roses and thorns and his digestive system was a mess. But her news would be replaced this time next week by someone new. She was finally thankful gossip got boring quickly, but this isn't high school. This is her life and she needs stability, the only positive being that she hasn't had an incident in a while. Touching wood she hopes it won't happen in a while.

All the commotion finally got to Mitchie, who was told by a young nurse as he was checking her stats, once he was finished he smiled at Mitchie and walked out. Leaving to go and show a grimace to every other patient he sees. Sighing, the detective swings her legs off the bed and checks her phone for any messages, but the screen shows none. Deciding to go see Alex she quickly crosses the hall and knocks on the door and slowly opens the door met with the empty room with Alex sleeping on the bed. Smiling to herself Mitchie walks in and brings a chair over to her bed and begins to hum and song as she closes her eyes and waits for the LC to wake up. But Mitchie's mind races as well, her mind goes to Malcolm and how they're going to be able to stop 'The Signals.' But nothing came to her mind, the intimidating chill she receives as she thinks about what could happen and that she won't be able to figure anything out until they have scoped the area out.

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt your brain." Alex jokes as she begins to shake off the groggy state that follows after waking up. She smiles at Mitchie, but it quickly fades as she remembers what had happened before she was sedated. God only knows if Justin has heard about what happened.

"Hey, how are you?" Mitchie asks tentatively, knowing that Max is a very tough and difficult area in Alex's life. All the pain and suffering she goes through, is mostly all she knows. Alex has no family to go to that care, her career is her friend. Something Mitchie's realised is that this world is beginning to only know death, pain and chaos.

"I don't know. Angry." Alex shrugs as she looks back at the spot where he stood, where a figment of her imagination once stood.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this all the time."

"Don't apologise, there's nothing you can do and I doubt I can too. Psychiatric help won't work, he was my brother." Mitchie slowly takes Alex's hand and places her other hand on her bed, as the LC talks.

"Just talk to me if you need." She smiles at Alex as she says this, the young detective wanting the girl to be happy for once and to have no pain over Max; he's in a better place for him. He's away from all the wars.

"Thank you," Alex smiles at Mitchie feeling lost but found in her eyes. She loses herself in her eyes, the deep brown eyes that can captivate anyone as if they were under influence. But she finds herself because she feels happy looking into Mitchie's eyes. "When can we leave here?"

"Tomorrow, we can leave after nine AM."

"Good, I hate begin cramped in the same room, it sounds silly considering how often I have to be in the same room since I'm a marine." Alex chuckles to herself, getting lost in her words and thoughts, while Mitchie sits and listens to the girl. Mitchie's realised that Alex was never listened to when she was younger; the girl is a wonder herself – a gift from somewhere more complex than heaven.

"Alex?" An unknown voice, to Mitchie's ears, comes from the door as a woman in her late sixties is standing there, a stern look on her face. Not a moment later a man comes in view and stands beside her.

"M-mom?" The couple walk in and shut the door, both sets of eyes dropping down to Alex's hand still covered by Mitchie's unmoving hand.

"Well, you've changed."

"It has been years since I left, since I ran away." Alex says anger evident in her voice but she masks it well with her calm expression. The heart monitor letting out beeps as her heart rate slowly increases as the LC looks at her so called 'parents.'

"Nobody forced you to leave." Alex's mother snaps back at the girl, remembering who she always tested her patience and how she only could cause trouble. Mitchie feels Alex's grip on her hand tighten, but no pain is felt yet.

As Alex's mother and father talk amongst each other about Alex, rather loudly, arms flailing and red faces follow their movements. While Alex stays, quiet taking all the harmful words in, feeling as if she was a fifteen year old girl again. The one that used to sit on the stairs at night and listen to her parents argue over her, how reckless she was and how she should be more like Justin. That she was a bad influence on Max.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" Mitchie asks, bringing Alex out of her thoughts, the young detective hoping Alex is allowed out of bed, as she nods. Mitchie stands up and offers Alex her hands, knowing the LC hasn't been allowed to move since they were rushed in from the crash.

Both girls slip out past Alex's parents and walk towards the gardens. The sun hitting their faces as both women walk out of the building, momentarily stunned by the light but adjusting soon enough as their eyes adjust to the new light. Neither of them said a word to the other as they wind their way around the garden maze and finally reach the middle, the heart of the maze.

"Thank you, for bringing me out there. I would have exploded; my fuse was always short when it came to my family." Alex sighs as the girls sit down on a bench overlooking the grounds of the hospital, a small garden river flowing past them and down a small trail to a fountain at the bottom of the hill.

"I noticed," Mitchie chuckles as she looks at Alex, the Lieutenant Commander's eyes squinted, from the sun, as she looks at the sky as a light wind flows through the maze, making her hair float into her face slightly but not obscuring her eyes. It's a change for Mitchie, seeing Alex with her hair down, since it's usually up while on a mission. "But I needed some air for myself too." Mitchie smiles as they make eye contact, but she begins to think about how Alex has been honest with her but Mitchie hasn't told her an important feature in her life.

"Are you okay? You look like a lot is on your mind."

"It's just, I've never really talked about this but I had a hard time accepting I was gay. But not for the reason I was in denial there was another reason behind it." Mitchie visibly gulps as she looks down towards the small stream flowing in front of the women.

"You don't need to tell me Mitchie, it's okay." Alex says as she places a hand on top of Mitchie's forearm.

"No, I'll tell you but like I said I've never really talked about it. I was fifteen and I was just questioning how I felt about girls and guys. So I was shutting myself off from people, so I could figure it out myself before someone put thoughts in my head and making me choose. So after a while I really only talked to my best friend: Nate. He was the youngest brother out of three but the only one I talked to. So gradually he began to put the pieces together and he just ask me one day. I confirmed his question and from then on he was always pointing out girls to me and just accepted me and I felt great. Then I told my parents and it just went downhill. My father well as you've seen didn't take it well." Mitchie stops her sentence, preparing for what she will tell Alex. She begins shaking her head as she can feel tears prickling at her eyes. 'I can't do this without crying' she thinks to herself. But when she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her body she instantly melts into Alex's body, her body beginning to shake from her sobs.

"Hey, it's okay Mitch. You really don't need to tell me until you're ready. We don't know each other that well; I was in a position where you deserved an explanation. You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready." Alex coos into Mitchie's ear as she holds her, before placing her chin on the top of Mitchie's head, as the bright sun shines down on the two women. Birds chirping around them and some light laughter in the background, surrounds the two women who seem to be surrounded internally by pain.

"N-Nate w...was killed." Mitchie whispers out into Alex's chest before letting out an almighty sob, gripping only closer to Alex. Who heard what Mitchie said and was quick to comfort the girl, knowing exactly what she feels like.

* * *

After an hour or so the two girls make their way back towards their rooms and Alex notices her parents have left, which she was thankful for. They women were quickly stopped by nurses and doctors scolding them for leaving. But Mitchie talked it through and it was laid to rest after that. Mitchie walked into her room but didn't realise Alex was behind her, as Mitchie turned around she bumped into Alex.

"Sorry, I should have said I was here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you lost Nate. He seemed like a great best friend." Alex smiles at Mitchie as she remembered how Mitchie told her a bit about Nate and how he was a great friend to her.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, just get some sleep please. No doubt I'll get hurt tomorrow so I'll need your help then." Alex jokes as she is pulled into a hug by Mitchie, feeling the wetness on her neck Alex can tell Mitchie still hasn't got all her tears out. As they pull away Alex leans in and gives a soft kiss to Mitchie's forehead. "Goodnight Mitchie."

"Goodnight Alex." Mitchie says as Alex walks out the door, leaving Mitchie with a smile on her face, a deep blush on her cheeks but tears still in her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I'm terrible I know. So I'm now going to start answering some questions you guys leave in any reviews. So please review! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and until next time, tell your friends who read on here about this and PLEASE review. It's what keeps me writing on here, or I lose interest. Thanks!**


	10. A step for us?

"_Let's move! We've got another five more hours until the sun goes down. Time is against us, move out!" A young Alex Russo barks out, as her squad rest from the heat of the sun. Groans of protest fill her ears but she ignores them as she begins walking, her squad too loyal to let her walk alone._

_Guns at the ready the squad was ready, or so they thought. That was before the sun began setting earlier than expected, and a mist began to settle over the ground, hovering as if it was holding the squad's legs in place for them to be caught dead. With no place for camp it was a unanimous decision to continue walking until some form of kind, human life was found._

_Tiresome legs dragged along the ground, slumped over shoulders and sleeping minds. Alex's team are sleeping on the job yet she is wide awake, aware and hoping for a place of rest soon. Hours later more than half of the squad are at their breaking point as many stop and look at the sky, the small hint of sunrise showing, giving a glimmer of hope that it'd be easier to find a place of rest. "Not long till sunrise, I know you are all tired but just that one more push. Come on!" Alex motivates the remaining members as she also noticed the glimmer of orange in the sky._

_Two miles away is a small local town, offering the team refuge as they see the lights approaching, cheering and whooping echo throughout the small area they are proceeding through. Only to quickly turn into screams as an explosion goes off near the back of the squad. Two members down and the remaining five and Alex take off in a sprint, adrenaline and fear pulsing through their veins as they attempt to reach the small town. Another explosion and a scream with gun fire being opened as well. _

_Alex continues running, the sweat dripping down her face onto her armour, her body screaming for rest as the ache goes down to her bones. She feels every explosion and scream of her fallen members in her bones. It's all in her bones. Less than ten seconds after the last explosion another is set off, the impact closer to Alex as it sends her flying forward._

_The heat from the explosions radiates around her, the fire's blaze bright as the flames lick the sky. Men in masks run out from cover shooting the remains of the dead bodies, only two remain Alex and the youngest member of the team: a young eighteen year old. This is his first mission. _

_His burnt body crawling to her, the little life left in him he knows will be gone soon. Alex is frozen in place, she can't move the sight of his mangled body still moving paralyzed her. "Go..." He musters out as he coughs up blood, his lungs being burnt as well. The sounds of the unknown men shouting as they get closer to Alex and the boy, he looks at her one last time before rolling slowly onto his back, holding the assault rifle as best as he can._

_On sight of the men he opens fire, giving Alex time to run away to a safe distance, on top of a hill. She turns around just to see the men get to him, kick the rifle away and shoot him until the gun needed reloaded. The little life he had gone in an instant, the brutal men begin laughing. Alex's anger rising as she goes to aim her gun but she stops, throwing away her life would gain nothing for the military. She would gain nothing from it. Sucking up all her pride, all her emotions, Alex turns around and walks away the fire behind her is nothing compared to the fire burning inside her._

* * *

Awaking suddenly Alex's eyes snap open to the bright lights and a nurse leaning over her. "Oh are you okay hunny? You're readings are off the charts," She says as she sits Alex up and begins taking off all the links to her body. "Your friend also gave me these; she went home earlier to get you these." She says as she hands Alex a fresh pair of clothes.

"T-Thanks." Alex mumbles as she stands up and walks to a small area designed for changing in her room. Shaking her head Alex sheds her hospital gown, revealing the scars she's accumulated over the years, the scars of empty promises and the scars of years of pain that will continue to torment her. As she changes Alex feels the strain of the muscles that haven't been used for a few days. 'I'll need to start training again' Alex thinks as she walks out fully clothed and towards her bed, where a bag is left for her to put the items she was taking home in.

A small knock comes from the wooden door where Mitchie pokes her head through the gap the open door had left, her radiant smile ever present. "Hey, I'm glad you're up." She mentions as she walks into the room and give Alex another smile.

"Yeah, thank you for getting me clothes." The LC chuckles as she looks down at the very attire she used to wear when she was fifteen. Jeans, a random tee and converse, it was easy to say Alex felt fifteen again.

"Well I didn't really know what you wear so I gave you stuff that I'd wear," Mitchie laughs as she helps Alex get ready to leave. Both girls feeling content with everything they leave the room and sign out of the hospital. "So, I thought we should go and scope out Malcolm's little area and see what we're up against." Mitchie informs Alex as she puts the car into drive and sets off to the destination.

* * *

About an hour later, due to traffic, the girls reach a small hotel towering over the block it is located in. The small bar that Alice had told the girls about is pulsing with men and women constantly walking in and out. Mitchie and Alex walk into the hotel, with Mitchie flashing her badge at the front desk the young women swiftly walk up the stairs and make the extra distance onto the roof. Alex sits down on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the drop she looks through a small scope towards the bar.

"I've tagged Malcolm." She informs Mitchie after a few minutes, the unmistakeable blue streak in his hair was spotted almost instantly. 'Why make a gang and be the biggest target by standing out?' Alex thinks as she looks at the man, his hard, edgy face standing out amongst the others. "And his bodyguard." Alex chuckles to Mitchie who sits beside the girl as they pass the small scope between each other.

"Typical that he needs a bodyguard. It's rather cliché, don't you think?" Mitchie muses as she looks through the small scope, looking at the men and women smoking outside, with the one bottle of alcohol passed about.

"Yeah, and how many people do you think have possession of drugs down there?"

"Oooh, I'll go with everyone probably. So how are we going to do this?" The detective asks Alex, as she puts the scope away and looks around the area.

"How would you feel about going down there and going in the bar?"

"I'm a detective and I've tagged his bodyguard before, I'd be spotted in a second. You could go in and I'll cover you from up here." Mitchie suggests to Alex, her mind beginning to think of how she'd stop anyone if Alex was spotted.

"Sounds good and if I am spotted you'll have my back." Alex smiles as she stands up and steps away from the edge of the building, watching Mitchie do the same as the girls head back home.

* * *

A little over an hour later Mitchie opens the door to her apartment to find Jade sitting on her couch watching TV.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" She asks the girl, anger evident in her voice.

"I asked the receptionist. We need to talk," she starts before looking at Alex. The LC getting on her nerves because she's always with Mitchie. "Alone." Jade finishes as she stands up and turns the TV off.

Mitchie looks over to Alex when nods and walks outside into the cold air, as she stands on the balcony, feeling at peace as she looks over the city.

"Well, what do you want?" Mitchie questions Jade, her hands on her hips as she begins to get ticked off at the girl.

"I want you and you want me. Is that simple enough? I miss you Mitchie."

"Jade you're not going to get me again, I was with you once and I was miserable. How could you not see that?

"Because I was happy! I didn't need to see your misery, as long as I was happy and had sex. Even if I had to get it from someone else sometimes." Jade lets slip her eyes widening as she admitted to cheating.

"Oh so not only were you a terrible girlfriend. You also cheated?" Mitchie asks clarifying what she heard, on the outside she was clam but on the inside Mitchie had a growing fire on the inside.

"Yes why do you think I left early all the time? I was going to Shane's."

"Wow, you went to your ex and my ex for sex? Is that how low you had to go?" Mitchie's anger was becoming very evident to herself and Jade, but Jade's own anger was erupting in her body, ready to explode like a volcano.

"Oh my fucking god, yes I did and I don't regret it. I got sex from him and you."

"Get out and leave me alone. Right now!" Mitchie demands as she loses it, snapping before the girl in front of her, but her empty demands of making up go on empty ears.

Exasperated Mitchie walks into the kitchen, only to have the girl follow her, ready to grab her hand but to only receive strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. Alex carries the girl to the door, opening it for her to leave. Alex's cold eyes stare into Jade's very own eyes instilling fear into her before she leaves. Walking back Alex goes over to the kitchen to see the young detective nursing a bottle of vodka on the floor.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Alex asks as she sits down beside Mitchie as she taps her knee.

"No," Mitchie mumbles before taking another swig of the bottle. "I mean, yes. N-no?" The young detective asks, as the alcohol takes quick effect on her body, she never was a drinker.

Alex chuckles lightly as she takes the bottle from Mitchie and takes a drink, the alcohol working its way down her throat like medicine. Soothing but burning her throat.

A few hours later Alex and Mitchie are half way through another bottle of alcohol, both women had moved their way to the sofa but decided that the floor was comfier. "You know...she was stupid. Jade." Alex says after their laughter died down into silence.

Rolling her head to look at her Mitchie raises an eyebrow as a small grin sneaks across her lips. "Why?"

"Because you're amazing, and so...so beautiful." Alex muses as she looks out the window, into the night sky as a comforting silence settles between them the two women both thinking about each other. "You're everything that... I uh, I just can't think of my words. Sorry."

"It's okay, take your time." Mitchie places a hand on Alex's knee before moving closer to the LC. A smile quick to make its way home onto her face as she feels Alex reposition herself to comfortable sit beside Mitchie, for the silence ahead.

"My life needs you in it," Alex sighs, breaking the comfortable silence between her and the girl sitting beside her. "I just don't think I'm good for your life."

"Maybe, but I think I can disagree for once." Mitchie says as she looks over to Alex, the alcohol out of their bodies and their clear thinking back, but even with all that Mitchie slowly leans in her eyes moving between Alex's eyes and her lips, before she slowly leans in as well closing their eyes the two women meet in the middle, their lips pressed against each others. Slowly, yet effortlessly, moving with each other, the lost emotions between each woman is poured into the kiss. As they lose themselves in the kiss Alex lifts Mitchie up and pulls on her lap, letting Mitchie straddle her both women needing the contact, the source of the electric flow throughout the room is located between the two women. Like fire and ice they're opposites but without the other they can't be controlled, there is no medium without the other. However neither one of them realises this.

Alex and Mitchie let out a sigh of relief as they both stare into the other's eyes, smiles on the faces but in their eyes too, happy that tonight will be a peaceful night.

**Okay so sorry for the late update but I hope this was worth it. So review and tell me if it was, any thoughts or queries pop them in a review and I'll answer them! I need reviews and I need constructive criticism as well, it's the only way I can improve this. So thanks for the wait and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you everyone! Review please!**

**ALSO nothing to do with this, but if you haven't listened to them you should listen to 'The Pretty Reckless' they've been my favourite band since they started! (:**


	11. Traffic and elderly

**Right so new chapter, this is nothing special I think just a filler, slightly Mitchie centric so I hope you all enjoy and leave a review of what you think. I really need them to work with so please, I've always welcomed constructive criticism as well!**

**ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie****: ****There's going to be more right now haha! Enjoy **

**Rocky94: Yes I love Evanescene! Going Under is amazing and My Immortal is beautiful! The Pretty Reckless are so good glad you like them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own basically anything mentioned in here apart from my ideas and story. **

**Follow me on twitter as usual (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

The next day Mitchie woke up determined to find some new evidence or leads for their case, prepared for a long day Mitchie saunters into the kitchen to make some coffee and a breakfast for her and Alex. She smiles as she thinks about the woman sleeping on the couch, the rugged woman that was thrust into her life and saved her life countless times since they've been paired up. Sighing Mitchie places the bacon on the frying pan and starts cooking, hoping Alex's sense of smell will wake her up.

A few minutes later the smell of cooked bacon and eggs wakes Alex up, her eyes adjusting to the bright light shining into the room. She sits up and stretches her arms up, feeling some aches in her back Alex grumbles quietly before walking over to the small bar counter that sits in the middle of the kitchen and living room. Her eyes falling onto Mitchie as she makes breakfast for the two of them, Alex smiles at the small tune Mitchie is humming away to herself.

"Oh gosh I didn't know you were up." Mitchie says as she meets Alex's eyes, slightly startled she attempts to fight a blush wanting to make home on her cheeks. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Alex replies softly her eyes holding Mitchie for a few seconds before Mitchie drops her eyes down to the coffee she's pouring for Alex.

"You know where the milk and sugar are." She smirks at the LC before attending to the bacon and egg that are sizzling away on the frying pan. "So what are you planning on doing today?" Mitchie asks as she puts the food on her and Alex's plates.

"I don't know, I might go for a run," Alex says before taking a drink of her coffee. "Is it bad that I miss the assault courses we had back at base?" She chuckles.

"No, it's what you were used to." Mitchie smiles as she sits down on a bar stool, beginning to eat her breakfast.

A silence fills the air as each woman eats and drinks a content feeling in the air, neither wanting to ask about the kiss but it remaining on their minds.

"Maybe I should go to Malcolm's bar, see what it's like there. Get a head start in the mission." Alex says as she finishes off her food.

"You could, but be careful I only have a little knowledge of that gang and it's not good." Mitchie says holding her cup of coffee up to her lips while she speaks before taking a drink of the warm liquid.

"Don't worry about me." Alex chuckles as she stands up and takes her plate along with Mitchie's and places them in the small dishwasher along with her cup before going to have a quick shower.

Sighing Mitchie walks to her bedroom and sheds her current clothes before picking an outfit out suitable for working in the office. As she pulls her black trousers on Mitchie hears a loud scream come from the room beside her, without a second though she runs through and see Alex gripping her head as she leans against the wall, luckily she was still fully clothed but the shower was running.

Mitchie approaches Alex slowly before wrapping an arm around the LC and slowly rubs her arm soothingly as Alex continues to shake from each scream of pain. After a few more minutes Alex's screams slowly die down, her eyes sore and puffy from crying and her cheeks stained with dry tears.

"Hey, come on you can sleep it off." Mitchie says as she takes Alex's hand and pulls her to the bedroom.

"Mitchie... Please put some clothes on." Alex mumbles out before flopping onto the bed her cheeks slightly red, but luckily she is face first into the bed.

"Oh... Sorry." Mitchie mumbles before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom her face a darker colour than Alex's face. The detective walks out of the bathroom and back into her room fully clothed to check on Alex, but the young woman is lying knocked out on her bed a light snore coming from the sleeping woman.

Smiling, the young detective leaves a key and a glass of water at the bedside table before heading out to her car. Backing out of her space Mitchie find herself settling into the morning traffic right outside her apartment. Sighing she looks ahead trying to estimate how busy the traffic is and how long she will be, a long damn time from the looks of the clogged up roads. After a while of sitting waiting, Mitchie slowly moves with the traffic, her frustration evident. "Fuck sake it does not take anyone this long to get to work." She shouts to nobody but herself.

A small tap on the passenger side window draws her attention away from the car in front, turning her head Mitchie's eyes widen as she see Alex standing outside her car, Mitchie quickly waves her in. "The hell you doing outside?" She asks immediately as the door opens.

"I woke up and I am not staying inside. Look I'll just hang around in the office or go out for a run from your office. Anything but sleeping." Alex says as she pulls her seatbelt on and looks over at Mitchie.

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better; it just takes a lot out of me." The young LC sighs, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "How long have you been sitting here for?"

"Too fucking long." Mitchie groans as she rests her forehead on the steering wheel letting out, yet again, another sigh.

After another hour of traffic the two women finally made it into the officer and headed up to Mitchie's room. "Make yourself comfortable." Mitchie says pointing to a chair at the side beside the window while she walks over to the current case file and brings out a few folders. Containing case notes and reports from contributing officers. "I just need... Ah here it is." She mumbles grabbing her pen and dropping down onto her chair.

"So what are you looking for?" Alex asks the detective, still confused as to how they will find any leads.

"Well I'm looking for family members, spouses, children that can tell us more about the vics or the criminals. If I don't find anything of that sort, then I'll get another detective to look through the criminal's recent purchases, or purchases that are bought in large quantities often. So drugs, alcohol, weapons, you know the usual." Mitchie tells Alex, not missing a beat all while looking over the current folder.

After another hour has passed Mitchie has gone through two files and is cracking open her third and drinking her third coffee. While Alex has done one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups and was just finishing fifty pull ups on Mitchie's door frame. The young detective couldn't help but look at Alex's arms, her muscles at work as she pulls herself up as high as she can, before lowering herself down and then pulling herself back up. "How often do you work out?" Mitchie blurted out as she was staring at Alex's arms.

"As often as I can, without doing it too much. Why?" Alex asks as she drops down onto the floor shaking her hands off slightly, before taking a drink of water from the small plastic cup.

"Uh... Just wondering." Mitchie adds quietly before looking back down to the current folder but nothing taking her attention. Closing the folder Mitchie sighs before finishing off her coffee the drink now cold but no bothering the detective. 'Why did you ask that Mitchie?' She thinks to herself.

"Torres can you help me on this?" A young male walks in holding a small file in his hand.

"Yeah sure." Mitchie replies standing up and walking over to the man, sweeping her hair out her eyes she smiles at her before looking at the file.

"Well we have this man in custody but I have a feeling that his spouse is involved. Is that a good approach?" He asks Mitchie, his eyes meeting hers before he sighs slightly.

"Well she has a criminal background, it's not for serious crimes but she has a few on her record, so I'd say take her in even if it's for questioning." Mitchie says as she points out a few important points on the pieces of paper.

"Okay thanks," he says as Mitchie turns her back and sits back down the man turns back around and looks at Mitchie. "Listen I was thinking if you're free, could we go on a date?" He asks hopefully, the young man has been trying to be with Mitchie since she joined the division in New York.

"Shane I'm sorry, it's just... I'm not interested. Sorry." Mitchie replies quietly, her small shy side appearing as she rejects the young man, his head hanging low as he walks away to his seat. 'It's nothing to do with him personally, it's just I'm not interested in men', Mitchie rationalises before looking over at Alex a small scowl on her face as she looks out the window.

The twenty-two year old is sitting looking at an old man outside, carrying his groceries as he crosses the road. His small steps dragging on the concrete road, his seemingly normal day is thrown into ruins as a car speeds down the road, knocking the old man over, his grocery bag flying to the sidewalk as his body falls limp in the trails of the car. Small splatters of blood paint the road leading up to his lifeless body, blood slowly oozing out several wounds.

"Shit!" Alex exclaims as she jumps out of her seat and runs out of the office towards the staircase leaving a confused Mitchie, before she looks out the window, quickly repeating Alex's actions but quickly locking her office.

The two women quickly get outside to the commotion. "Alright guys, you're all going to have to back away from the scene and let us do our jobs. If you obstruct this crime scene you will be taken in for the night." Mitchie shouts about the commotion as she flashes her badge as she and Alex backs the crowd up giving time for some barriers to be put up and for officers to redirect traffic. "Lex what happened? You seen it."

"He was just crossing the road and a blue... Ah shit it was a blue Ford, it just took him out. Poor guy didn't deserve that." Alex says, her sad eyes dropping downwards towards the man.

"It's okay we can figure out what speed the car was going at, we don't need to search his body." Mitchie whispers to Alex as she gently holds her arm, guiding her to the pedestrian crossing. "So if he was hit from here, the car must have been going somewhere pretty quick," Mitchie mutters to herself as she looks between the crossing and the man's body. "Hey Alex what way did the car go?"

"It was heading towards the bridge."

"Okay." Mitchie smiles at Alex before calling an officer over to her. "I need you to send out an investigation to find any blue Ford's that has crossed the bridge within the last half hour." Mitchie informs him before walking over to the coroner.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Hey Frank, how's it looking?" She asks the man as he crouches over the man's body.

"Well just the usual from getting hit by a car, serious impact on his side and a cracked skull from landing on the road from such force. I'll need to do further tests, to see if he died on impact." Frank finishes as he looks over at Mitchie and then to Alex. "Is she okay?"

"She seen it happen, I guess since it's the man's age it's tough. I remember my first one was tough. Anyway, I'll let you go and we'll head back home and call it a night." Mitchie says to Frank, as she pats his back, before walking over to Alex.

"Ready to go home? We can call it a night and see what comes up tomorrow."

"Yeah sure lead the way." Alex says feeling Mitchie's hand grasp her before tugging on it pulling the LC with her.

**Okay sorry for the length but I wanted to get you guys something. So I know it's not the best but review it and tell me what you'd like to see happen. That'll help me a lot with how you guys are enjoying it and again constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Thanks guys **


	12. Emotions

**IMPORTANT: My exams are coming up really soon, like the first one is in two weeks time nearly. So I won't update until I've finished them, so while I'm studying and taking part in my exams, I would really appreciate it if you all took another read over the story so far and gave me your opinions and ideas as to what you want to see happen, and I WILL fit them in. But try not to make it about Alex and Mitchie getting closer, I've planned that out already. Also if it's not too much bother if you really enjoy this can you please spread it around and tell more people about it.**

**So as always I appreciate all of you who read this but I really would appreciate more reviews, I feel like nobody reviews because the chapter wasn't that good. But please enjoy this chapter and have patience, I will update as soon as I can after my exams.**

**Follow me on twitter: (at symbol) YummyDemiLovato**

* * *

The droning noise of Mitchie's phone ringing at six in the morning could really send someone insane. "Answer your damn phone." Alex grumbles from the living room, pulling her covers over her head in an attempt to stop the ringing filling her ears.

"Yeah yeah," Mitchie mumbles before answering her phone. "Torres... Yeah we'll be there." She says before it goes quiet in the room the detective is in. Alex sighs and pushes her face further into the pillow wanting sleep to take over once more. But not even a few minutes later Mitchie sits on Alex's legs eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mitchie do you realise I want to sleep?" Alex questions her trying to move Mitchie by wriggling her legs but to no avail.

"Yes but we need to leave in half an hour, we have to go and inspect a body found in a back alley. So wake up, here have a bite." She instructs Alex as she places the spoon piled with cereal in front of the LC's mouth.

"Fine," Alex grumbles as she takes the spoon from Mitchie eating the cereal before placing the spoon into the bowl as she sits up. "Happy?" She adds looking at the other girl her eyebrows raised.

"Very." Mitchie nods before leaning over and pecking Alex's lips, before standing up quickly and walking over to places the bowl in the sink then slinking off towards her bedroom.

The two girls were out of the apartment within the half hour time limit and were heading towards their destination, the sun lazily rising in the sky leaving a sombre orange glow over New York City. The city beginning to come to life as more people awaken and leave to go to work and begin their daily lives, not knowing that a member of society has just been killed.

"Mitchie, Alex sorry about the early call. Now I'm going to warm you both that this isn't a pretty sight," Frank greets the two women at the beginning of the alleyway. He adds, "The woman seems to be early to mid twenties, attacked then raped, seems to have died around early two this morning.

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes we do: Harper Finkle."

At the mention of the name Alex stops dead in her tracks, eyes widening at the mention of her name. "C-can you repeat that?"

"Harper Finkle. Do you know her?" Frank asks Alex quietly. Her nod answering his question before her lets out a heavy breath. "If you need, you don't have to see her."

"N-no I want to... It'll just be hard for me." Alex says, steeling herself, like she has done millions of times before. No emotions, just numbness throughout her body until it's all over.

"Alright, ladies if you'll follow me."

Just around the corner a stench hit Alex and Mitchie like a truck, the sewers entrance was right were Harper's body lay, dead naked and used. "Jesus..." Alex gasps as her eyes take in the whole scene, Harper's body, the blood and the officers standing around the perimeter. This is something Alex has never witnessed before - she's watched people die in front of her, found her little brother face shattered and dead a few feet from her – but nothing like this. Not her best friend.

"I'll let you ladies look over her." Frank breaks the tension briefly before walking away and talking to an officer.

Mitchie swiftly walks over to Harper's body, standing at her side and crouching down beside her. Scanning over her body, there are no signs of restraint from the girl but as Mitchie moves her eyes up to her head, the obvious blunt force injury to her head is the possible cause of death. "So she was hit on the head, must have been a serious force...but then what?" The detective ponders to herself, her mind thinking up possible scenarios that could have happened.

"No traces of blood, up until here. So she wasn't dragged here, do you think she could have been put in a car and dumped here?" Alex asks Mitchie, her mind not wanting to think about anything.

"Maybe, I'll go ask Frank and the reporting officer some questions." The young detective stands up and walks over to the two men in conversation, while Alex stays beside the body tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

"I promise you... I'll find whoever did this. I goddamn promise you Harper... I think it's right that I'll be the one to tell your parents. They'll be heartbroken. Fuck sake I will make whoever did this suffer, I missed you, you know? I wanted to write but I didn't know what to say. Should I have said sorry for leaving and not saying anything? Or maybe I should have just asked how you were? God you never deserved this, you never did anything wrong," Alex's voice cracks as her tears finally fall. "I love you, Harper."

Standing up Alex takes one final look at Harper shedding one last tear; she turns around taking in a deep breath and exhaling all the emotion. That wall back up again.

"I'll run some tests and get back to you Mitchie. The only piece of evidence Officer McKenzie, currently has in his possession." Frank finishes his conversation with Mitchie as Alex approaches them.

"Okay thanks Frank," Mitchie pats the man on the back before turning to look at Alex, her eyes holding concern in them as she sees Alex's tear stained cheeks. "I'm so sorry Alex. I know how it feels, you know I'm here for you?" She asks, meaning for it to be reassuring but it came out more like a question. The LC nods slowly, a heavy sigh matching the nod gives Mitchie the belief that they should go get the evidence and leave.

"Hey Torres, right? I got the evidence." McKenzie says, unzipping his jacket pocket and pulling out a small bag with a ring in it. "Found it just near the entrance to the alley way, it's go some blood on it so the coroner is going to trace the blood."

"Alright thanks." Mitchie smiles at him before leaving the scene with Alex as they make their way to Mitchie's car. "Are you wanting to go tell her family?"

"Yeah, I think I'll find peace easier if I'm the one to say it."

"Okay just give me directions and we'll go there."

* * *

After getting around the morning traffic the two women arrive at the Finkle residence, the surroundings all too familiar to Alex; the painted steps, the pulsing garden full of life and the bright aqua door she'll never forget painting with Harper. Ringing the bell Alex stands back beside Mitchie, a sigh escaping her lips just before the door opens.

"Alex? Oh sweetheart how are you?" Mrs Finkle asks, as she pulls Alex into her embrace running a hand through Alex's hair. "Gosh you've grown up haven't you? What brings you here?"

"Uh, Mrs Finkle is your husband in?" Alex asks her voice full of sadness.

"Yes, come in come in." She ushers the two women inside offering them a seat opposite her and her husband.

"Uhm... This is Mitchie Torres, she works for the FBI and I'm working with her," Alex starts not wanting to face the inevitable of telling the married couple of their daughter's fate. Clasping her hands Alex starts again. "I... I'm here because we uh, Harper... Harper's body was found. Jesus I'm so sorry." Alex sobs as soon as she notices the first tear fall from both parent's eyes.

The bright room begins to contrast the mood within everyone there. Sobs coming from the Finkle's causes Mitchie to tear up slightly, as she holds a shaking Alex in her arms.

"Wh-what happened?" Mr Finkle asks, looking up to Mitchie his sad eyes pleading with Mitchie.

"You will be informed by another officer, but I think that Alex will promise you that she'll catch whoever did this." Mitchie replies her professionalism showing as she slowly stands up pulling Alex up with her.

"Alex. Harper loves you, she was never angry you left. She understood why you did." A teary Mrs Finkle says as she walks the two women to the front door, one last hug is exchanged between the two before Mitchie and Alex set off towards the car.

A small crackle emits from the car radio as Mitchie closes her door. "Torres."

"Ah Mitchie, glad I caught you," Franks voice comes through. "I've ran some quick tests, one of them being on the blood on the ring. I think you'll want to see this. Come see me quickly."

"Okay be there ASAP." Mitchie responds as she starts the car up and throws it into gear.

* * *

That squeaky clean smell flows into the two women's nostrils, the smell being the first sense picked up by their body. "Hey Frank, what did you get?"

"Hello ladies, Alex if you want you can ask Betty for a cup of coffee," he tells Alex who agrees that it's best and heads towards the reception. "Right, I've found the blood of one Joshua Eve on the ring, I'm still waiting on the semen results so I'll call if they're a match. Here's the address of Joshua, I haven't got anything else just quite yet. Sorry Mitchie."

"It's alright Frank, you do your best and we'll do ours. I'm just worried that Alex might do something rash because she knew Harper, but I'll keep my eyes on her." Mitchie tells Frank as she looks over the piece of paper containing the address.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you will." Frank implies, his eyes holding a glint in them. Letting out a chuckle Mitchie bids farewell to Frank and walks over to where Alex is standing in conversation with Betty.

"So how are you and Mitchie doing?" Betty teases the young LC, causing a blush to appear on both women's faces as Mitchie caught the question. "Oh speak of the devil here she is."

"Hey Betty," She waves slightly as she walks up to the counter. "Frank gave us a name and address. So when you're ready we can go." Mitchie smiles at the slightly taller girl.

"Mitchie sweetheart how are you?" Betty asks sincerely.

"I'm okay, stressed mostly but that comes with the job." Mitchie chuckles leaning an elbow on the countertop and relaxes, opening up for a conversation, while Alex is holding her coffee in both hands up to her face, blowing slightly in vain effort to cool the hot some small talk between the three women, Frank pokes his head out his office door his eyes falling on the women.

"Mitchie the semen test is a match!" He smiles widely, hoping that Mitchie and Alex will catch Joshua.

* * *

Arriving at the culprit's apartment building and checking what room he lives in Mitchie and Alex head up the stairs towards their destination. Mitchie knocks on the door but with no answer kicks the door in and walks right past Mitchie. The two women search the small apartment for any clues that can be used as evidence that Joshua was there.

"What the fuck!" Alex exclaims as she walks into a room neither of them had checked. Inside the room is full of photos of Harper and other women, photos that can be found on FaceBook and other sources, but also has photos that seem personal, from a camera or phone.

"Wow, talk about a collection." Mitchie whistles as she sifts through a pile of stacked up photos.

"Hang on, I recognise these girls. Harper being the main one but I know some of the other ones, they all went to the same high school as Harper and I." The middle Russo explains, her eyes wide as she looks at the photos pinned up on the boards set up on each wall.

"Holy shit, that's Caitlyn!" Ripping a photo from the wall Mitchie stares, mouth agape as she stares at one of her closest friend's photo. "What the hell is this guy up to?"

"I don't know but do you think it'd be good to take a photo or two as evidence until we can get a proper photographer in?"

"Yeah good idea. Christ, this is all kinds of fucked up. I don't recognise the other women though, do you?"

"No just the ones I've pointed out. Do you think this could be a hit list?" The LC asks as she inspects a list full of names. "Harper's the only one that's scored out."

"Could be a possibility," Mitchie starts thinking of ways to execute a plan. "I think that we shouldn't grab this guy now, we'll watch him see where he goes, his regular visits and see if anyone on this list knows him."

"Sounds good the sooner we get this creep away the better." Alex responds to the other girl, her voice filled with anger, disgust and still sadness.

"We will. I'll even let you throw a punch or two just in case." She chuckles her eyes gazing into Alex's, wishing that she could do something to ease the ache inside her.

* * *

The next day Mitchie and Alex walk into a local fruit store, after finding many leaflets with the store's name: Fruit It. The women decided they could investigate and find out more about Joshua.

"Detective Torres, FBI. Are you familiar with a Joshua Eve?" Mitchie asks the young teenage boy at the counter desk.

"Uh y-yeah I do. He's a regular only buys five apples every two days." The boy answers her question, his palms sweating slightly as Alex stares him down.

"Do you know him personally?" The boy gulps visibly, the room becoming suddenly hotter to him.

"A little..." Sighing Alex looks at the boy, looking right into his eyes as if she was looking into his soul.

"Listen I'm not in the best of moods, answer the question truthfully and you won't see my bad side." Alex warns him. Anger seeping out of her like a disease.

"L-look I told ya, I don't know him at all."

"Stop fucking lying! You just said you know him a little." Alex slams her fist onto the countertop startling the boy and surrounding customers, appalled at her language. Frantic eyes look between the two women, fear consuming the boy's body he does the first thing that comes to his mind: flight.

Sprinting away he slams open the back door and runs away, Alex hot on his heels chasing him as he quickly climbs a fence, his feet leading him without any thought as he sprints across a road and down an alley way, the determined – and pissed off – Lieutenant-Commander following him quickly.

'Fuck he's quick' Alex thinks as she continues her pursuit of the teenage boy, however Alex's chance appears as the boy stumbles as he reaches the side of the road. He trips up, giving Alex the perfect chance to slam the boy back into the ground before holding both his hands behind his back, resting one knee on the side of his head effectively holding him down until Mitchie arrives with the car and cuffs.

* * *

Later that night Mitchie and Alex have settled down on the sofa, Mitchie lying between Alex's legs, her arms wrapped securely around the detective. "Tell me about Harper?" Mitchie asks randomly after a while of silence between the two.

"There's too much to tell in one night, but I can start from the beginning. We've been friends for as long as I can remember, she was the weird and well behaved one and I was always breaking the rules, dragging her along with me," Alex chuckles as she thinks about all the trouble she got in and Harper always wriggled out of it. "She was also in love with Justin for so long. It was fucking weird. But that was Harper for you, for as long as I can remember again Harper always wore ridiculous outfits she'd make herself. Like she came in on day in a dress made of coloured pens, a dress with strawberries over it and there was one dress that she wore and she had a babies outfit on it. I questioned her all the time about it but I guess that made me love her even more, you know? That she didn't care what others thought of her, she was her own individual and was just a plain whacky person."

"She sounds crazy, but she must have been a lovely person if I'm going from what I seen of her parents."

"Yeah she was, and I feel bad from all the trouble I could have got her in, but I guess we wouldn't have had such a close bond if we were any different. Why the sudden question?" Alex asks the beautiful brunette in her arms.

"I guess I still feel like I hardly know you."

"That's because you don't. I'm a secretive person; you'll have to fight to find out more about me."

"I'm willing to fight for that," Mitchie smiles as she shifts in Alex's arms, moving so she can see her. "You just better let that wall down so I don't have to fight too hard."

"I'll do my best." Alex chuckles as she pulls Mitchie closer to her.

"We never did talk about that kiss."

"Yeah we didn't. I apologise if I made it seem like I didn't want to talk about it, it's just I wasn't too sure how I'd start that conversation."

"That's okay," sighing Mitchie looks into Alex's eyes. 'It's not or never I guess' Mitchie rationalises, before continuing to an awaiting Alex. "I have feelings for you; I'm not going to deny that. I just know it'll be hard if we do become something." Closing her eyes Mitchie waits for Alex's answer.

"I'm glad my feelings are mutual, but I can't blame you. I am pretty damn hot." She chuckles earning a small slap on the arm from Mitchie her smile reaching her eyes, causing a warm sensation to fill Alex's stomach.

"You are. But, listen, I just want to know if, you do want something more to happen?" Mitchie asks meaning it to be more a statement but it coming out more like a question.

"I'd like that, a lot."

* * *

**Now on a side note, how amazing is 'DEMI'? There is not one song I don't like; the whole album was worth the two year wait! **

**Anyway please drop us a review please! I really thrive off them, throw in ideas on what you want to see or what you think will happen! And tell others on twitter or whatever else you use!**

**Thank you guys!**


	13. Warehouse Search

**I'm back! Haha miss me? Nah I bet you didn't. Anyway, I apologise about the time it took to get a new chapter and I apologise about the length. But I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think.**

**I really do need reviews to keep me motivated, if I don't get them it usually takes a lot longer for a chapter because I have no motivation or inspiration. So slight writer's block with this chapter but here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Damn that sun is bright!" Alex exclaims as she swiftly moves out of an unseen car. "And low!" She laughs a little as she looks over to a braced Mitchie.

"I'm sure your driving gets worse every day."

"That's because I only drive tanks." Alex chuckles at the face Mitchie gives her.

"Then why the hell are you driving now. This is illegal and I work for the law and we're breaking it. Alex, pull over and switch with me before you get us killed!"

"Chill Mitchie, I was joking. I have been known to crack them from time to time." She laughs at the other girl's ramblings while she stops at a red light Alex receives a swift punch to her arm. "Ah! What the hell was that for?"

"For cracking a joke." Mitchie scowls at the girl before it quickly turns into a grin.

"Damn you have a hell of a punch." Alex rubs her arm in the area where Mitchie punched her, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Pouting are we? Well that's okay," Mitchie leans in towards Alex and pecks her lips a few times before sitting back into her seat. "I fixed it." She smiles without looking up.

"Mmm you did." Alex grins like a schoolboy getting a sweetie for a treat. "So where is it we're heading to?"

Mitchie rolls her head to look at Alex shooting her a 'really?' look. "You're driving and you don't know where we're going?"

"I forgot the traffic is too fucking long."

"Just take the next left it's just there." Mitchie rolls her eyes playfully at Alex before looking back down at her case notes.

The two women arrive at a small warehouse, the complex containing three buildings: the main one in the middle, and two smaller ones at each side. After gaining some more information Mitchie and Alex found out where Joshua worked.

"Hello how can I help you?" A middle aged man asks appearing behind the two as they enter the main building.

"Detective Torres, FBI, I'm enquiring about one of your workers; Joshua Eve." Mitchie asks, following protocol of showing her badge as she states her name.

"Oh, we don't have any one that works here with that name." The unnamed man, answers quickly his eyes darting away to avoid making contact with either women.

Sighing Alex takes a small step towards the man, her voice dropping low. "Look, don't lie don't do anything stupid. Answer the question, truthfully." She warns him before stepping back beside Mitchie.

"Okay he works just down the hall and the third door on your right. He works four days a week for six hours, but his days change all the time. I don't know if he's working today."

"I don't care, I'm having a look." Alex says before walking off leaving the man and Mitchie watching her leave.

"Thank you for your honesty. And I'm sorry she's hard-headed." Mitchie smiles as she explains about Alex's behaviour, giving out another 'thanks' she quickly walks towards the room where a seething Alex is standing. "Alex, what's wrong?" Mitchie asks placing a hand on said girl's shoulder.

"Nothing, just a sore head." Alex shrugs and walks away towards a small desk in the corner her eyes straining to see anything in the dark lit room, the only light source being a dull lamp over head and one small vented window. "Seems like this place hasn't been used in years." She mumbles to herself.

"Alex, is this blood?" Mitchie asks as she points at the other corner of the room, a substance reflect the little light available. Alex crouches down beside the dried in substance, she nods looking up at Mitchie.

"As much as I don't want to say this, I think we should check inside the crates, could be more evidence against this guy." Alex says as she stands up beside Mitchie, her eyes sad as she looks at the dried in blood.

The two women search the room at opposite ends, Alex quickly breaking each box and rummaging through the contents but coming short each time. However on Mitchie's side she is cautiously moving each object in the box out and onto the floor. Her eyes start watering as an awful and foul smell is picked up by her senses, covering her nose with an arm Mitchie continues on searching through the crates. Alex begins helping her as nothing was found on her side. "What's wrong Mitch?" Alex asks, noticing the girl's grimacing expression. "Phew, what is that smell?" Alex quickly adds on.

Horror dawns on both their faces as they quickly scramble to move all the boxes away, muscles straining and sweat dripping down their faces Alex and Mitchie find a loose piece of floorboard. "Oh god, please tell me this guy isn't more sick than we thought." Mitchie says aloud as Alex pulls up the remaining floor boards.

Underneath is a small, feminine body with cuts and bullet holes all over the body, the only preserved part of the body is the genitals. Alex slowly turns to Mitchie, anger and disgust all over her face. "I swear to god I will kill this man."

A day later Mitchie and Alex return to the detective's apartment, both tired from looking through evidence and details of Joshua and the young lady found in his 'office'. Mitchie is still waiting of results from Frank but knows tomorrow is the day she'll get answers from him, confirming her speculations, while Alex is seething over the man her anger increased tenfold after their discovery of the young lady.

"Hey, come here." Mitchie's soft voice pulls Alex out of her mind, turning around she notices the detective with her arms out, a warm feeling swelling inside of Alex as she walks over and cuddles into Mitchie. "I know I can't do or say anything that'll change how you feel right now, but I'm here. Remember that." Mitchie whispers, while her fingers aimlessly draw patterns on Alex's exposed skin.

"I know you are, and I appreciate that. I guess I just need to see this guy get what he deserves, for Harper's sake and for mine."

The two women stay in the same position for a while, sitting together with the radio filling the silence between the two. Occasionally Mitchie will thread her finger through Alex's own, holding her hand to reassure the LC. Peacefulness settles around Alex, a surrounding she's still not used to quite yet, her brain still wired on red alert.

"Relax Alex; I've never seen anyone so tense." Mitchie gently says, as her hands rub the top of Alex's back, before adding some pressure. "You know what. Sit between my legs," Mitchie says letting go of Alex completely. The LC's head turning to look at Mitchie a questioning look adorning her face. "Oh for God sake, so I can give you a neck massage you have so many knots there."

"Okay..." Alex shuffles off the sofa and onto the floor between Mitchie's legs. Upon feeling the detective's hands on her body, Alex's temperature rises only slightly, her calm exterior hiding any signs of giddiness. Seconds later though, Mitchie's hands begin to kneed into Alex's neck working in sync as she removes the tension in the Lieutenant-Commander's neck Alex closes her eyes relaxing into Mitchie's hands.

"You know if this was happening while I was on active duty, there would be regs against this. You know that?" Alex questions Mitchie after some time, the detective's hands dropping lower onto Alex's shoulders.

"Why is that?" Mitchie muses.

"I'm a higher rank than you. Even if you had my permission, this would be breaking a dozen rules." A grin appears on Mitchie's face as Alex explains why the rules would be broken.

Standing up Mitchie pulls Alex up onto her feet, both women not moving after as they stare into each other's eyes. "So you mean to tell me, _you're_ breaking the rules?" Mitchie questions the woman, her eyebrow popping up in question.

"Well... sometimes it takes two to break rules." Alex admits as she leans in closer to Mitchie, her eyes quickly dropping down to her lips but recovering and snapping back up to her eyes.

"Tell me Alex, who'd be punished more then?" Mitchie quips her smirk getting wider as she leans in closer to Alex as well.

"You." Alex whispers before their lips meet, before melding into each other, the passion in the kiss is enough to leave anyone breathless. Kiss after kiss, their breathing become heavy, body heat increasing and their hands becoming more confident. Pulling Mitchie in Alex deepens the kiss, her hands on the detectives hips bringing her as close as physically possible. As they pull away from each other for a breath, to then only dive back in Mitchie's apartment phone rings. Leaving it the two women only concentrate on each other.

"_Mitchie it's Frank, I've got results and it's important." _Frank's voice crackles through the phone, stopping the two women. Their closed eyes snapping open at Frank's voice, they detach themselves from each other, much to their disappointment.

"Alex look after we've closed this case we need to talk about us." Mitchie says a sad smile on her face.

"Why wait Mitch? Obviously we feel something towards each other, or none of that would happen." Alex quickly returns, not wanting anything bad to happen. Mitchie's finally breaking her walls down and Alex wants to know what will happen before they either collapse on her or she builds them back up.

"Because if something happens to either of us I don't think the other could live with that."

"Nothing will happen."

"Why are you so sure of that?"

"Because I'm going to protect you." Alex softly says as she takes Mitchie's hands in hers, the detective's sad eyes looking down to their hands and then back up. Into a pair of eyes she never wants to see closed.

"I swear you better not go back on that."

"Never."

**Okay guys and gals, let me know what you think! I again apologise about the length, I'm getting back into the swing of this since my exams took up a lot of time.**

**So please help me out and let me know what you think in your reviews and also add in what you want to see happen. It can be good or bad I don't mind, both always make a good story. **

**So, drop us a review and tell your friends about this if they read FF!**

**Thanks everyone (:**


End file.
